Pas sans toi
by Calliope L
Summary: Epilogue... Wufei cauchemarde et tout va de mal en pis... son couple, ses amis, sa santé mentale... arriveratil a percer le secret qui entoure son rêve?
1. Réminiscence

Pas sans toi

**Auteur** : Calliope. 

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 1/ ?

**Base** : GW ?

**Genre** : Yaoi, rêve, songfic, OOC.

**Couple** : Vous verrez bien. 

**Disclaimer** : Sont pas à moi. La chanson de Lara Fabian, Pas sans toi, non plus. Je les voudrais bien, mais bon. Et puis ce mois-ci l'épisode zero sort donc je peux encore patienter (sauf que j'ai plus un rond pour me l'acheter… TT____TT !)

**Pitite note toute courte** : En italique c'est le flashback/rêve, les « » ce sont les pensées des personnages et je crois que c'est tout. Dernière chose : commentaire syouplééééééééééé ! Pour savoir si je continue ou si je rends les zarmes !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**** : Réminiscence .**

- Allez les gars, faut aller se pieuter, n'oubliez pas que demain il y a une mission.

- Mais Wuffyyyyyyyyyyy !

- Maxwell, discute pas ! T'es encore le dernier à monter pour pas changer !

- Mais non regarde, il y a encore… *regarde autour de lui* …personne. C'est bon, c'est bon, je me rends, je vais me coucher…

- Tout seul !

- Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin[1], là !

- Bonne nuit Maxwell. Je monte me coucher. N'oublie pas d'éteindre TOUTES les lumières, Max….*regarde autour de lui et voit plus personne* M'énerve, fait toujours tout pour échapper aux corvées !

@@@@@@@@@@

Wufei s'apprêtait à se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui, entrez.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Wufei écarta un pan de couette en signe d'invitation et fit de la place dans son lit pour son amant.

- Fais de beaux rêves Wufei.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, enlacés.

@@@@@@@@@@

 **- Flash Back / Rêve -**

Wufei se promenait dans le parc quand une musique mélodieuse parvint à ses oreilles. Il chercha la source de ce bruit et se dirigea vers elle. Il arriva devant un muret et s'arrêta. La source, s'était Meiran qui chantait. Il sauta sur le muret et s'y assit, observant sa fiancée à la dérobée. Elle était assise devant le lavoir et chantait, d'une voix cristalline, une chanson en français. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle connaissait cette langue »

« Sèche tes pleurs

Je ne partirai pas

Il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça

Pour tout détruire, anéantir, pas ça

Sèche tes pleurs

Et refais-moi l'amour

Te souviens-tu de cet enfant

Que tu voulais m'faire en chantant

Je t'aime encore si fort

Pas sans toi

Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie-là

Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras

On pourrait reconstruire tout ça

Non non non

Pas sans toi

Ce serait comme renier ma vie

Ce serait comme étouffer un cri

Si j'ai tort éloigne-toi

Si tu m'aimes attends-moi

Sèche tes pleurs

Le temps nous attendra

Nous nous sommes perdus dans tout ça

Il n'y a plus d'raisons d'avoir peur, je crois

Sèche tes pleurs

On est tellement plus fort

Que toutes ces heures, tous ces remords

On s'oubliait, on avait tort, je t'aime encore si fort

Pas sans toi

Je ne la vivrai pas cette vie-là

Si tu me reprenais dans tes bras

On pourrait reconstruire tout ça

Non non non

Pas sans toi

Ce serait comme renier ma vie

Ce serait comme étouffer un cri

Si j'ai tort éloigne-toi

Si tu m'aimes attends-moi

Sèche tes pleurs

Refais-moi ce sourire

Celui qui ne fait pas vieillir

Ni mon âme ni mon corps

Je t'aime encore si fort »

« Cette chanson… ces paroles sont si tristes… pourquoi la chante-elle ? Elle ne peut s'identifier à ces paroles ! Elle chante cette chanson comme si elle sait ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. On dirait qu'elle sait que nous allons être séparés et qu'elle lance un appel au secours. Mais pourquoi ? A cause de la guerre ? Mais elle est forte elle survivra à tout… »

Wufei s'éloigna aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'il s'était approché.

@@@@@@@@@@

Wufei courait à en perdre haleine. Il était certain d'avoir vu tomber le MS tomber en direction de ce champ. Il redoubla sa cadence, espérant qu'il arriverait à temps. Mais c'était trop tard…Ce qu'il découvrit au milieu du champ le bouleversa : la jeune femme qu'il chérissait tant, bien qu'il ne lui aie jamais avoué son amour, reposait là, auréolée de magnifiques fleurs qui la faisait paraître semblable à une princesse endormie… Si ça n'avait pas été la présence de son sang, de tout ce sang. Et pendant que s'échappaient les dernières onces de vie de son corps, elle murmurait des bribes de phrases à peine audibles.

- Sèche tes pleurs… je ne partirai pas… il m'en faudrait bien plus que ça… Sèche tes pleurs… le temps nous attendra… sèche tes pleurs… refais moi ce sourire… celui qui ne fait pas vieillir… ni mon âme ni mon corps… je t'aime encore si fort… sèche tes pleurs… sèche… tes… pleurs… Wufeeeeeeeei.

- Non pas ça ! Meiran, c'est pas drôle ! Arrête de jouer ! T'as gagné, t'es la plus forte, je me rends. Meiran ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Je t'aime, Meiran. Meiran. Meiran… MEIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!

Wufei s'effondra en sanglots sur le corps maintenant froid de sa bien-aimée.

**- Fin du Flash Back / Rêve -**

Wufei s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il s'assura qu'il n'avait pas réveillé l'homme qui partageait ses nuits depuis peu. « Tout ce rêve paraissait si réel… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon passé vient-il me hanter à présent ? Et pourquoi ai-je cette chanson qui m'est revenue si brusquement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

- Et si…

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles à voix haute, ni que Trowa les avait entendues, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- TBC-

Le 15 Novembre.

  


Wufei : Trowa… Avec Trowa… Tu m'as macqué avec Trowa… Pas mal… J'y aurais jamais pensé.

Calliope *qui sort du trou où elle s'était cachée par peur de représailles à la Wufei* : Tu ne me cries pas dessus ? ÔoÔ !!*incompréhension la plus totale*

Wufei : Ben non, pourquoi je le ferais ?

Calliope : Hem puisque tu tiens absolument à le savoir… parce que en tant que Wufei tu es un colériquemachoàsautesd'humeuraussifréquentesqu'imprévisiblesetaussiparcequetueshyperchaintetfautpasêtreEinsteinpourlesavoir.

Ak : C'est bon respire, tu vas étouffer ! Et puis je ne t'avais pas dit de parler plus doucement et d'art-i-cul-er ? (je vous jure, on a besoin d'un décodeur pour la comprendre !!)

Calliope : Si. Mais je répète pas !

Trowa : On est pas vraiment OOC dans ce fic.

Calliope : Ça ce peut.

Trowa : Mais tu as marqué OOC dans ton disclaimer !

Calliope : Oui… parce que dans ce dialogue de fin tu es trop éloquent et puis tu fais le premier pas en demandant à Wufei si tu peux dormir avec lui.

Trowa : …

Calliope : Il tient même pas la route dans les conversations… -_-°°°

Ak : Faut dire que tu as dépassé largement ses capacités de paroles *remonte plus haut et compte*… il a dit exactement 10 mots, un point d'interrogation et un point.

Wufei : Te gênes surtout pas pour te foutre de sa gueule. Allez viens Trowa on laisse ces deux pimbêches entre elles !

Calliope&Ak : Et on fait quoi nous sans vous pour parler ? 

Quatre : Ben il reste nous !

Calliope *saute au cou de Katounet* : Merchi. *Zyeute aux deux autres G-Boys*. Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero ? On dirait un psykokwak avec son sourire.

Duo : Il jubile parce que tu as dit le mot magique…

Ak : superqualifragilistiquespialidocious ?

Duo : Mais non bêtasse ! C'est « mission » !

Ak : Gnagnagna. Pis tu l'as vu où toi « mission » ?!!

Calliope : C'est la première réplique de Wufei, première ligne du texte… Et dire que ça se prétend bêta-lectrice !!

Ak : Je te signale à tout hasard que ta bêta-lectrice bosse dans le bruit de la radio à fond et vos voix piaillardes tentant de couvrir la musique et que Chrystal m'interrompt toutes les 2 nanosecondes pour me demander ce que j'ai écris pour le devoir de maths. 

Chrystal : T'as qu'à mieux écrire !!!

Ak : G T o tel !!!

Calliope : Ne rajoute pas de nouveaux persos !!!!!!!!!

Ak : Gnagnagna !!!!

Quatre, arrivant enfin à en placer une : Au fait tu ne voulais pas dire psychopathe au lieu de psykokwak tout à l'heure ?

Calliope : Non en le regardant on dirait le psykokwak d'Ondide dans Pokémon : une expression indéchiffrable ou se mêle la non expression des sentiments et la bêtise la plus profonde !

Ak : T'es pas très gentille là et puis tu recommence avec tes deathfics !

Calliope : Mais Meiran était déjà morte dans l'épisode zero de Wuffy ! Et puis le plus important c'est qu'ils soient bien écrits, ne ?

Ak : Tu te jettes pas des fleurs, non non… 

Calliope *tire la langue* : Sur ce, rendez-vous au next episod !

  


* * *

[1] Maurice…. MDR


	2. Une mission pourtant si simple!

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 2/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi, mission, torture psychologique, modif du scénario originel, OOC.

**Base** : Gundam Wing aux dernières infos.

**Couple** : 5+3+5

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, sinon je pense qu'ils se seraient déjà mis en grève ou en retraite anticipée… il me les faut !!!! En plus j'ai déjà un centre hospitalier reconverti pour les accueillir !!! ^_^ !

**Remerciements** : **Erszebeth** : Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. **Mimi** : Merci pour ta review.

Chapitre 2 : Une mission pourtant si simple ! 

*TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN*

- Putain de bordel de Dieu, je vais le flinguer ce con !! Soldat parfait ou non, Shinigami ne supporte pas un réveil à la corne de brume à… Quoi ! 4h du mat' !!!!!

Un Quatre à moitié endormi puis un Trowa égal à lui-même eurent l'immense honneur de voir passer la tempête Shinigami devant leur yeux.

- Je me demande ce qui réveille le plus, la corne de brume d'Heero ou le hurlement de Duo suite à ça ? demande Quatre quand il eut rejoint le clown au bas de l'escalier.

- …

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais aller poser ma question au mur, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse, continua Quatre en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine.

Mais Trowa était trop préoccupé par l'attitude de Wufei cette nuit pour relever le comportement du blond si différent de son caractère doux et patient.

Quand il pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, le spectacle qu'il y vit le cloua littéralement sur place : Quatre assis sur le plan de travail en train de siroter son thé et se moquant éperdument de ce qui se passait autour de lui[[1]][1] Wufei le nez dans son bol de Ricorée, les yeux contemplant étrangement… rien enfin Duo, tenant en équilibre, on ne sait comment, sur un empilement de tabouret, levant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête le portable d'Heero, et repoussant de son pied gauche un Heero à présent totalement furax.

Après un haussement de sourcil, il se dirigea vers Duo, donna un coup de pied dans les tabouret, récupéra le portable avant que celui-ci n'aille s'écraser au côté du natté, le fourra dans les bras de Heero avant d'obliger ce dernier à poser son cul sur une chaise, transporta Quatre de son perchoir vers une place plus convenable autour de la table et s'assit enfin sur sa chaise en ponctuant son effort par un soupir à faire exploser une centrale nucléaire.

Soudain, le silence se fit et quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le français attendant qu'il prenne la parole, un peu comme des croyants attendant que le messie fasse un miracle.

- Si je ne m'abuse, Heero nous a tiré du lit dans un but bien précis et tout autre que de se comporter comme des gosses jouant dans un bac à sable. Alors il serait bien qu'Heero, ou Quatre, nous fasse part du plan qu'ils ont élaboré hier soir avant que ça ne dégénère[[2]][2].

Heero prit alors la parole après avoir consulté Quatre du regard.

- Bon comme vous devez le savoir, la mission est simple, extrêmement simple même. La cible est la base de Wuwei en Chine. Pour ce qui est du système défensif, il est minimal, c'est à dire à peine une dizaine de MS sur place.

- Tu te fous de notre gueule là ?[[3]][3] T'es sûr pour le nom de la base Hee-chan ?

- A 100% Duo. Base située en marge de la ville de Wuwei, d'où son nom, de latitude 37°58'39"N et de longitude 102°40'33"E où si tu préfères au pied Nord-Est du Tibet, à moins de 100 km de la frontière entre la Chine et la Mongolie Intérieure[[4]][4], rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine sceptique de ses interlocuteurs.

- Ok, ok, je te crois mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que ça pue le piège à plein nez. Ils vont peut-être croire qu'on va sauter dedans à pieds joints[[5]][5] ?

- Non Duo, j'ai vérifié méticuleusement chaque information et il n'y a apparemment pas de piège. Je dis apparemment parce qu'il y a toujours le risque qu'ils multiplient la défense pendant notre mission. Je poursuis… donc le but est d'aller récupérer des informations sur un projet de MS concocté par les savants fous de OZ avant qu'ils n'en commencent la production intensive. Pour ce qui est des équipes, Quatre, Wufei et moi-même seront dans nos gundams pour faire diversion afin que Duo et Trowa puissent aller récupérer toutes les infos et détruire par la même occasion leur système informatique avec un virus de ma composition. Bref, si personne n'a plus de question, il vous reste une heure avant le départ pou préparer vos affaires.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers les hauteurs suivit peu de temps après par Trowa et Quatre.

- Il est marrant Heero-soldat-parfait-Yuy. Comment veut-il qu'on lui pose des questions s'il part immédiatement après qu'il ait refermé sa bouche, râla Duo comme d'habitude puis se tournant vers Wufei pour l'embêter, ben qu'est-ce qui se passe Wu-man t'es tout vert, t'as vu un fantôme ou un macchabée dans ta Ricorée[[6]][6] ?

- Non c'est juste le nom de cette base qui me turlupine.

- Bah, t'en fais pas c'est juste une coïncidence si c'est proche de ton prénom Wuffy.

- T'as peut-être raison, mais tu te gourres sur un point…

- Ah bon, lequel ?

- Mon nom c'est Wufei, Maxwell et pas autre chose, dit-il avec le même enthousiasme faussement dissimulé qu'un papy à deux de tension, avant de se lever et d'aller préparer son sac.

Duo le regarda s'éloigner bizarrement encore sous le coup de cette réponse donnée d'une façon si inhabituelle.

- Il m'inquiète… faudra que j'en parle à Tro-Tro, bien que je pense qu'il s'en soit déjà rendu compte vu le caca nerveux qu'il nous a fait avant le briefing, se dit Duo pour lui-même.

@@@@@@@@@@

- C'est bizarre Tro-man que l'on ait pu prendre ces infos aussi facilement. D'ailleurs on a pas croisé grand monde dans les couloirs de cette fichue base. Je l'sens mal, je l'sens putain de mal…… tu devrais lui en parler[[7]][7], ajouta-t-il devant le mutisme de son camarade.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais même pas. Fais attention, je la sens mal cette mission. Peut-être qu'on ne rencontre personne car nos amis font bien leur diversion mais tout est beaucoup trop silencieux… on entend même pas de coups feu venant du dehors ou de bruits d'explosions. Si ces infos sont si cruciales pour eux ils auraient au moins pu mettre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de gardes, tu ne crois pas ?

- A moins qu'ils n'en aie plus besoin de ces infos…

- On devrait se dépêcher de sortir. Si ton hypothèse se révèle être la bonne alors on va avoir droit au comité d'accueil à la sortie et on va putain de déguster, vu le terrain sur lequel se situe cette base.

Ils forcèrent le pas, courant presque, se dépêchant d'aller rejoindre leur gundams et les autres pour pouvoir quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

@@@@@@@@@@

- 02 à 03, tu me reçois ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

- T'as repéré les autres ?

- 04 et 01 sont un peu plus au Nord mais aucune trace de 05.

- Même pas sur les radars ou les visuels ?

- Non. Et ça m'inquiète. Je n'arrive même pas à établir une communication avec son gundam. Comme si le système m'était refusé.

- Bon ok. Je vais rejoindre 04 et 01, et toi part à sa recherche.

- Ok. 03 out.

Trowa regarda Deathscythe rejoindre les autres, puis il fit prendre de l'altitude à Heavy Arms. Après avoir fait plusieurs tours sur lui-même[[8]][8], il se laissa retomber lourdement au sol.

- 03 à tous les autres. Je pars en reconnaissance pour essayer de retrouver 05. Si je ne vois rien, je retenterai le contact radio. 01 ?…… 02 ?…… 04 ?……

Le silence se fit pesant dans la cabine de pilotage du gundam 03. Quand Trowa se décida à enclencher les communications visuelles avec les autres pilotes, il ne reçut que des visages figés dans l'étonnement, ou la crainte, de la part de ses compagnons, Heero tentant désespérément d'aligner trois mots.

- ……Derrière toi……

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il put réussir à comprendre dans les bégaiements de son ami. Quand il se retourna, il fit la seule chose dont il était encore capable : il murmura presque inintelligiblement…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- TBC - 

Le 3 janvier 2003.

Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzze !

  


Calliope : Ouh la la ch'ti là j'ai mis longtemps à le pondre. Et en plus je vais me faire tuer.

G-boys (enfin ceux qui sont dotés de la faculté de parole) : Meuh non !

Trowa : Au fait, qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Calliope : Prochain chapitre.

Trowa : Mais encore ?

Ak : En gros elle te dit de la lâcher parce que tu le sauras au prochain chapitre et que là elle doit aller faire ses exos de spé maths avant la rentrée ! Et accessoirement mes exos du DM que j'arrive pas à faire…

Calliope : En gros, mouais.

Heero : Omae o korosu !

Calliope : Et ta connerie ! De toute façon j'aime pas quand tu *me* dis ça, ça me donne envie de faire des deathfics !

******Quatre g-boys qui se jettent sur Heero pour l'empêcher de parler et de jurer*****

Calliope : Bon piske j'ai pas d'inspi, je vais vous poser une devinette que mon père m'a raconté tt à l'heure !

              Mon premier est un assassin.

              Mon deuxième est un assassin.

              Mon troisième ne rit pas jaune.

              Mon quatrième n'est pas rapide.

              Mon tout est un célèbre écrivain français du début du XIX° siècle.

Alors, une petite idée ?

Wufei et Ak : C'est débile ton truc !

Les autres g-boys : Euh… 

Calliope : La réponse est **Victor Hugo**.

G-boys : Y a aucun rapport avec la devinette !

Calliope : Si… Vic, parce que le vic-tue-aïe Tor par ce que le tor-tue Hu parce que Hu-rit-noir et Go par ce que le Go-est-lent.

Ak : MDRRRRR !! Ton père fait toujours des blagues à la con !

Wufei : C'est bien ce que je disais c'est nul que ça en peut plus !!!!!!

Calliope : Quand je voudrais ton avis, je te ferais signe…… c'est décidé je m'en vais continuer mon deathfic !!!!!

***** Trois g-boys qui se jettent sur Wufei pour le bâillonner et peut-être éviter un grand malheur*****

Ak : Et c'est reparti pour une deathfic. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment…… et puis il est déjà commencé et c'est pas la grande joie, du genre Beurkc'estdèg'oùt'asétépêchéçajet'inderdislesdocumentairesàpartirdemaintenant. Enfin bref, on verra ça plus tard, si elle écrit pas trop, je pourrais conserver mon poste de bêtalectrice… 

Calliope *qui écrit… euh qui devrait bientôt se mettre à écrire* : Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

  


* * *

[[1]][9] Un peu moi en train de conduire en centre ville. Je suis seule sur la route aux heures de pointes dans ma p'tite tête !

[[2]][10] Je pense que ça avait dégénéré bien avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine et que c'est lui qui a mis un terme à tout ça !

[[3]][11] Cri du cœur de Duo !

[[4]][12] La ville de Wuwei existe vraiment et j'ai calculé les coordonnées moi-même (enfin c'est plutôt ma cato) et la distance entre la frontière aussi. Pour la position par rapport au Tibet c'est un peu aléatoire mais convenable.

[[5]][13] Ben en fait non et c'est pour ça que vous allez y aller. Duo : Mais je veux pas aller en Chine !!!! Calliope : C'est pour le besoin du scénar'. Allez Dudule soit gentil et t'auras un lemon !!!! Duo : D'accord !!! Calliope en aparté à Ak : S'il savait ce qui l'attend dans ce lemon… Nyark Nyark Nyark !

[[6]][14] S'il savait à quel point sa bêtise le rapproche de la vérité, il parlerait plus souvent. Wufei : Nan mais t'es folle ! Personne ne peut parler plus de 24 heures par jour !!!! Calliope : Comment tu peux savoir qu'il parle en dormant… tu ferais pas des infidélités à Tro-Tro toi ? Wufei *pique un fard monstre*: Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Calliope : Calliope : 1, Wufei : 0, Yes !

[[7]][15] Ou comment passer du coq à l'âne pour obtenir les infos que l'on veut ou attirer l'attention de quelqu'un !

[[8]][16] …Il explosa sous le regard ébahis et impuissant des autres pilotes… nan je déconne on est qu'au chapitre 2 je vais pas en tuer un au début du fic. Ak : Ça serait pas la première fois… Calliope : Et pas la dernière !

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftn3
   [4]: #_ftn4
   [5]: #_ftn5
   [6]: #_ftn6
   [7]: #_ftn7
   [8]: #_ftn8
   [9]: #_ftnref1
   [10]: #_ftnref2
   [11]: #_ftnref3
   [12]: #_ftnref4
   [13]: #_ftnref5
   [14]: #_ftnref6
   [15]: #_ftnref7
   [16]: #_ftnref8



	3. Problèmes à l'horizon

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 3/ ?

**Auteur** : La moitié de Calliope… la deuxième récupère de ses nuits d'insomnies.

**Base** : Gundam Wing chez les ploucs… euh je veux dire GW in China.

**Genre** : Yaoi, choc, trauma, POV et non POV, OOC.

**Couples** : 5+3+5 avec de l'eau dans le gaz (personnellement, je ne connaît pas de monsieur O ou monsieur Gaz mais peut-être qu'ils sont sympas ! Qui sait ?)

**Disclaimer** : Suite aux nombreuses demandes (qui peuvent se compter sur les doigts de la main), voici la suite. Personne n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai décidé ce qui m'appartenait. Donc ce que vous connaissez pas m'appartiens… en gros le chapitre, le fic et la pitite surprise-euh que vous rencontrerez quelque part dans le texte… mais pour le savoir faudrait le lire !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**** : Problèmes à l'horizon.**

« Où suis-je ? Je me rappelle que j'étais dans Nataku, on était en mission qui s'est révélée être un piège. On s'est séparés et puis toutes mes commandes se sont éteintes et rallumées en alternance, comme si elles étaient devenues folles… mais tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon gundam… d'ailleurs je constate que c'est toujours le cas[1]. Je suppose que je dois encore être à Wuwei - car je n'ai pas senti que l'on me déplaçait – et que tout le monde doit être parti… Pourquoi est-ce que Trowa essaie de me joindre depuis tout à l'heure ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient rencontré le même problème que moi ? ET POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU DE GUNDAM DE SA M*** NE MARCHE PLUS, BON SANG ????????????… »

Wufei abattit ses poings sur le tableau de bord sous le coup de la rage qu'il contenait tant bien que mal depuis bientôt plus d'une heure, d'après ses dernières estimations, qu'il était enfermé dans son cockpit quand soudain l'écran s'alluma. Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia littéralement sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que……[2]

@@@@@@@@@@

- Qu'est-ce que… ?[3] C'est impossible ! Non, c'est tout bonnement inimaginable ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge pas ? Il devrait partir ou tout au moins se préparer à se défendre !

- 01 à 03, tu me reçois ? One ne peux pas rester là, il faut bouger !

- Maismaismais Heero, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'aider ! On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser comme ça ![4]

- Tu rentres à la base, c'est un ordre ! Quatre ! Duo ! Vous l'escortez ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour son cas. Fin de transmission.[5] 

Trowa regardait le Wing Zero s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que ses deux amis le ramenaient à la base, en le tirant comme deux bêtes de somme l'auraient fait avec un lourd fardeau. « Pourvu que tout se passe bien et qu'Heero n'ait pas à en arriver à une solution extrême. »[6]

Heero dirigea lentement son mobil vers l'Altron tout en essayant d'établir régulièrement le contact. « J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe avec son système de communication. Et aussi pourquoi il reste de marbre vu ce qu'il y a devant lui ! »

- Wufei, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

- Crrcrrcrrcrrcrrcrrcrrcrr.

- Et k'so de bordel ! Il va répondre bon sang de bonsoir ? Je ne pense pas que Trowa approuverait ma décision dans le cas où le silence se poursuivrait…

@@@@@@@@@@

- …… C'est pas possible ! j'arrive pas à croire que OZ ait réussi à réaliser une telle chose ! Ils ne possèdent pas la technologie suffisante pour obtenir un tel résultat ! A moins que ce ne fut ça leur but… leur véritable but… pouvoir construire un mobil suit plus puissant que tous les gundams réunis. Et si nos missions n'étaient depuis le début qu'un leurre ? Si elles n'étaient qu'un moyen de diversions pour collecter un maximum d'informations sur nos appareils et concevoir ensuite le meilleur moyen de nous exterminer[7] ? Il faut que je prévienne les autres… que je le leur dise… que je leur dise que nous n'appartenons plus qu'au passé… que cette chose va tous nous détruire… un par un… chacun notre tour… il faut que je…

Un mouvement en provenance de l'armure mobile le stoppa net dans sa litanie. Sur le qui-vive, Wufei entreprit de détailler son nouvel ennemi afin d'essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses capacités[8].

L'armure mobile étaient grande, plus que les gundams mais pas trop… à vue de nez dans les vingt mètres. Elle était beaucoup plus fine et bien plus stylisée que son monstre de métal et ses formes étaient bien plus élancées, comparées à celles des gundams qui étaient beaucoup plus compactes, comme si il s'agissait d'un être né sur une planète où la gravité aurait été beaucoup moins importante que sur Terre. Mais le plus surprenant n'en restait pas moins son apparence : sa peau de métal ne laissait apparaître aucune jointure ni aucun raccordement entre les différentes pièces qui composaient d'ordinaire un MS, comme si elle avait été faite d'un seul et même bloc. 

« On dirait une statue représentant une de ces divinités grecques ». 

L'idée qu'il se faisait de son apparence était dûment renforcée par les formes féminines que son créateur lui avait octroyées, par la couleur de l'armure, d'une blancheur et d'une pureté presque aveuglantes[9], ainsi que par la sensation de douceur et de sécurité qui s'en dégageait… On aurait pu croire que l'on se trouvait être dans un face à face avec un ange si ce n'avait été la présence de ses yeux, d'une forme effilée et d'une couleur rouge carmin très prononcée. En les fixant on pouvait ressentir qu'ils contenaient toute la colère et le mal existant en ce bas-monde.

Pourtant, on ne distinguait aucune arme apparente. C'est comme si le mobil suite se présentait à lui dans sa nudité la plus profonde[10], comme s'il voulait qu'on le sous-estime, qu'on lui fasse confiance, voire qu'on le considère comme totalement inoffensif.

« Il bouge ? Il lève les bras et les place perpendiculairement face à son torse ?!?! Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ? Quels sont ses desseins ?[11] »

Mais au fur et à mesure que l'armure poursuivait ses mouvements, les yeux de Wufei s'agrandissaient de terreur au point que ses pupilles ne deviennent plus que deux minuscules billes noires[12] alors que retentissait dans son cockpit une musique qui n'avait de cesse de hanter ses pires cauchemars et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il réalisa alors : 

- Je suis foutu…

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero contemplait lui aussi de son côté tous les gestes effectués par l'ennemi.

« Ils sont si fluides… celui qui a construit cet appareil est tout bonnement génial ! Mais Wufei se s'en sortira pas en un seul morceau, je le crains ».

Tout en réfléchissant, il faisait avancer le Zero vers l'Altron. Mais il réalisa qu'il était… impuissant, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre quelque chose que je ne connais pas ? Et surtout, comment arrive-t-il à faire jaillir cette boule d'énergie, d'origine sûrement magnétique, de ses mains ? Si jamais elle frappe le gundam de Wufei, il explosera à coup sûr !

L'armure blanche lança la boule à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le Wing mit les gaz à la puissance maximum en se projetant sur le sur l'Altron.

« Pourvu que j'arrive à le sauver… »

TBC

- Le 11 mars 2003 - 

Heero : C'est du OOC !

Calliope : Meuh non !

Heero : Sisisi… je suis long à la détente et pis je réagis comme un nul face à ce MS !

Calliope : J'te l'fais pas dire ! Mais on met ça sous le choc de voir une nouvelle armure inconnue au bataillon !

Wufei : Je vais mourir ?

Calliope : Comprends pas la question.

Trowa : Ben c'est simple, il te demande si tu veux le faire crever comme un rat, c'est à dire tout seul, pour me faire souffrir atrocement ou alors le laisser encore en vie pendant quelques chapitres ?

Calliope *qui comprend toujours pas* : Ta question c'est bien de savoir si il va mourir incessamment sous peu ?

Duo : Quelle perspicacité ! T'es dans un bon jour c'est pas possible autrement !

Calliope : Note pour moi-même, faire crever ce bouffon dans d'atroces douleurs. Pour répondre à la question de Trowa, Wufei étant le perso principal de l'histoire,  tu sauras s'il meurt ou pas dans le prochain chapitre !

Quatre : Oui mais tu vas mettre encore trois plombes pour l'écrire !

Calliope : Oui, mais cette fois j'ai un scénario !

Duo : Et ça donne quoi ?

Calliope : Je reste fidèle à ma réputation !

G-boys *qui se gratouillent la tête pour connaître tout ce que ce sous-entendu implique* : T'as une réputation depuis quand ?

Calliope : C'est un coup bas qui ne restera pas impuni ! Je demande JUSTICE !

Ak : Tu veux que j'aille chercher toute ma famille d'avocats depuis plusieurs générations ? (Note pour tout le monde : faites jamais ça, c'est un métier de masochiste ou d'insomniaque, au choix !)

Calliope : …… Je pense pas, pour ça faudrait leur avouer ce que nous faisons de pas avouable avec les persos des autres et je suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient !

Ak *secoue la tête* : T'as raison, ça pourrait leur faire comprendre que leur pitite fille n'a eux n'est pas si sage ni aussi gentille qu'elle en a l'air !

Duo : Ils croient qu'elle est gentille ?!!!! Y sont aveugles !!!

Ak : Et pas que mes parents, ceux de Calliope aussi… pis ceux de Tipitina… Piiiis… je cois que toutes les fanficeuses cachent bien leur jeu !

Calliope : Sauf à leur prof de physique… 

Ak : #^^# Bon, ça va, comment que je pouvais deviner qu'il comprenait ce qu'on faisait avant qu'il nous sorte du «c'est manga hentai que vous regardez ?» ?!!! (L'est dedans jusqu'au cou, et nous aussi… Accord tacite : on se la ferme, lui à nos parents et autres profs et nous à sa femme…)

Calliope : Faut dire que voue êtes pas discrètes ave Tip !

Ak : Maiheu !! T'es bien placée pour dire ça tiens !

Calliope : Je suis la discrétion même ! Comment oses-tu me remettre en doute !

Ak : …… Et la bonne foi incarnée… -_-°

Calliope : Mais bien sûr voyons, vous ne me connaissez pas ? Je suis Sartre !  (qui a écrit : La Mauvaise foi.)

Ak&G-boys : ………………………………… oskour !

Ak*sors une hache* : Cette fois, c'est décidé, je vais assassiner le prof de philo et ses idées lumineuses en matière d'auteurs à conseiller aux élèves!

Calliope : Devant la violence potentielle de la scène suivante nous allons interrompre nos programmes et vous donner rendez-vous à la prochaine fois !

  


* * *

[1] Et il constate tout ça en gardant un calme olympien… je l'admire !

[2] Oui je sais ça s'est déjà vu et c'est rageant, n'est-il pas ??? *mode hyper sadique*

[3] Ah bon, vous trouvez que j'exagère ? Pourquoi ? *voix de l'innocence pure désincarnée*.

[4] Oui c'est bien une conversation entre Heero et Trowa, avec un Trowa plutôt volubile et très très inquiet… ça prouve que l'amour, ça change un homme !!!

[5] Ça, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair et sans équivoque. Du Heero tout craché quoi !

[6] Bon lui il nous fait un remake de Candide ou bien de Leibniz avec l'optimisme-qui-tue-la-vie ?

[7] Candide's back !!! On peut dire que lui et Trowa font bien la paire ! Un réaliste et un idéaliste !!!!!

[8] C'est beau de rêver !

[9] Sa lessive doit laver plus blanc que blanc, plus propre que propre… bref sa coque est blanche !

[10] Un lemon entre gundams ça doit pas le faire, vous croyez pas ?

[11] Un  pitit calin avec toi mon piti choupi-Fei ! Wufei : C'est un coup bas onna !

[12] Comme les yeux de Relélé quand elle s'aperçoit que Heero est en train de commettre une bonne action en voulant lui envoyer une balle entre les deux yeux !


	4. Et ça continue

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 4/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, retour à la base.

**Couple** : 5+3+5.

**Disclaimer** : G-boys pas à moi. Stop. Fais que les voler. Stop. Les rendrais peut-être un jour. Stop… Bon ok j'arrête mes conneries. Le bôôôôô gundam il est rien qu'à moi (et si une âme charitable veut faire un dessin de lui y a pas de problèmes). Je promets de pas trop faire souffrir le pilote, qui est aussi à moi… mais on ne saura qui c'est que beaucoup plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Et ça continue…

« Pourvu que j'arrive à le sauver »

Tout s'enchaîna si rapidement que même le pilote du Wing ne su comment il était arrivé à accomplir cet exploit.

Un spectateur aurait perçu cette scène comme le mauvais ralenti d'une action cruciale d'une mauvais série B américaine : le Wing se projette vers l'Altron, d'une autre direction vient une étrange boule violacée. Et puis au moment critique, on repasse en vitesse normale pour voir que la boule a explosé contre quelque chose provoquant ainsi une fumée d'une opacité encore inconnue à ce jour et la dispersion d'une multitude de morceaux scintillants comme des strass, portés par le souffle de l'explosion.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero se remit du choc et constata[1] qu'il était encore en vie et que son gundam pouvait être considéré comme "en parfait état de marche".

« Alors d'où viennent tous ces débris de métal autour du cratère d'impact ? Aurais-je failli à ma mission[2] ? »

Il releva son armure pour pouvoir apprécier toute l'étendue des dégâts et ce qu'il vit le rassura de moitié : l'Altron avait une jambe arrachée de même qu'un lance-flammes, uniquement sur le côté droit. La chance avait fait que le Wing, en se propulsant sur lui, avait fait pivoter le gundam de Wufei, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre la décharge de front. De ce fait, la cabine de pilotage s'en était sortie indemne mais cela ne garantissait en rien de l'état du pilote lui-même, le système de communication interne étant totalement hors-service.

Le Wing passa en "bird mode" et ramena le supposé rescapé à la base de ralliement définie par le plan.

Quand Heero se posa, la base était déserte et il remercia le ciel de pouvoir ainsi éviter un "caca nerveux" de la part des autres, notamment de Trowa, face à l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait Nataku. Il sortit de son cockpit et se dirigea vers le bout de gundamium encore fumant répondant jadis au doux nom d'armure mobile[3], puis tenta vainement d'en ouvrir le sas pour faire sortir la carcasse du pilote, tout en espérant qu'elle serait en bon état, voire vivante !

C'est quand il se fit projeter sur le sol que ce problème d'ouverture n'était pas technique mais tout bonnement consciemment voulu et quand il vit un pantalon chinois toujours blanc[4] disparaître de son champ de vision, qu'il allait devoir en parler aux autres pour espérer trouver une solution qui ne soit pas expéditive.

@@@@@@@@@@

Duo, Trowa et Quatre étaient dans la salle de briefing au milieu d'un silence mortifiant, se demandant pour quelle raison Heero les avait fait se réunir, quand ce dernier arriva et prit la parole.

- Bon, vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi je vous ai[5]…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Wufei ?

- Le MS inconnu que vous avez dû tous apercevoir, nous a comme qui dirait attaqué. Rien de grave en somme.

- TU TE FOUS DE NOTRE GUEULE OU QUOI ? T'AS VU L'ÉTAT DE L'ALTRON ! ET TU OSES DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS GRAVE ?

- Trowa, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir mais…

- Non tu ne sais pas ! Et comment se fait-il que TON gundam soit intact ? T'es resté  sans rien faire comme un lâche ? Pfff… tu me dégoûtes et tu oses te…

Un coup de poing de Heero le fit taire en le propulsant violemment contre le mur. Ni Quatre, ni Duo n'avaient pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour stopper cette boulle de fureur tellement la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux avait été rapide, encore sous le choc de l'éclat de voix de Trowa.

Heero saisit son putching-ball par le col et le rassit brutalement sur son siège, tout en maintenant son visage très près du sien et le plaquant contre le dossier[6]. Il commença d'un ton sec et cassant.

- Écoute-moi bien attentivement ! Ce qui a frappé le gundam de Wufei provenait d'une arme inconnue et il aurait dû se le prendre en pleine face. Vu les dégâts qu'il a subi rien qu'en étant frappé sur le côté droit, tu images bien comment on l'aurait retrouvé si je n'étais pas intervenu. Et si mon gundam est quasi intact, c'est parce que j'ai eu juste le temps de faire pivoter l'Altron avant qu'il ne soit percuté par cette sorte de boule d'énergie. Alors tu devrais t'estimer heureux que Wufei s'en soit sorti sans blessures apparentes.

Trowa le repoussa violemment et sorti précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Quatre et Duo pantois de par son attitude ainsi que par la révélation d'Heero sur cette nouvelle armure.

- Boule d'énergie ? demanda Duo.

- Hn. Elle s'est formée entre ses mains et il l'a lancée comme une vulgaire balle de tennis à la différence de vitesse près. Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à J et voir s'il n'a pas de plus amples informations à me soumettre.

Et Quatre et Duo de se retrouver comme deux ronds-de-flancs au milieu d'une salle silencieuse[7].

@@@@@@@@@@

Trowa s'escrimait désespéré sur la porte, pendant un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, implorant son petit-ami de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'ils puissent discuter ensembles des évènements récents[8]. Il perdit cependant patience et défonça la porte.

- Wu…… !

Mais ce qu'il vit le coupa dans son élan.

TBC

- Le 8 avril 2003 -

Les gens ? Vous êtes là ? Vous voulez la suite ? Vous êtes sûrs parce que je suis pas super motivée… Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ?

G-boys : C'est court… très court même.

Calliope : Je sais. Mais je voulais à tout prix finir le chapitre comme ça. C'est pas ma faute s'il n'y a pas tout ce que je voulais mettre par rapport à mon scénario, mais la philo en a décidé autrement.

Trowa : On devrais t'interdire les cours de philo. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a finalement Wufei ?

Wufei : Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu as pu encore inventer comme connerie pour assouvir ton côté sado. ?

Calliope : T'aimerais bien savoir, n'est-ce pas ? *sourire très sadique* Eh ben faudra que t'attende le prochain chapitre.

Heero : Et il arrivera quand ?

Calliope : Toi, de tout façon, tu t'en tamponnes le coquillard puisque tu n'apparaîtras quasiment pas du tout. Et puis faut pas oublier que je dois me motiver.

Wufei : Et tu comptes faire comment ?

Calliope : Ben vu que je suis en vacances, donc que je suis à un statut de motivation avoisinant le zéro, que j'ai plein de devoirs à faire… il me faudra au moins une bonne dizaine de reviews… ou alors qu'on m'offre un g-boys à Pâques.

Quatre : Pourquoi je reste comme un nul au milieu de la pièce ?

Duo : Euh  m'oublie pas là… je suis avec toi.

Calliope : Et bien on va dire que c'est parce que… euh comment dire… vous êtes plus que dépassés par les évènements !

Quatre&Duo : Mais on est des pilotes de gundam entraînés à réagir à n'importe quelle situation même la plus imprévisible !

Heero : On est un mythe, quoi !

Calliope : Erreur  mon cher. Je suis un mythe…

Lachesis : … je dirais même plus une muse ou une déesse, à ses heures perdues. Et vous, vous êtes…

Calliope&Lachesis : … de simples persos de manga qui font l'objet des fantasmes les plus pervers de ficeuses qui se traduisent dans des chefs d'œuvres de la littérature allant du morvigoulinant au deathfic pur et dur.

G-boys : ÔoÔ ! C'est qui celle-là ? Et pi elle est où Ak ?

Calliope : Ak est en vacances et n'apparaîtra pas dans ce dialogue et celle-là, c'est Lachesis, la dernière Moire, celle qui coupe le fil de la vie… bande d'incultes ! Et accessoirement, il s'agit d'une de mes autres personnalités ainsi que Pandora et Polymnie que vous ne connaîtrez sans doute jamais…

Lachesis : … heureusement pour vous.

G-boys : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Calliope : Lachesis ?

Lachesis *plein de nétoiles dans les yeux* : Vous le saurez quand ça vous tombera sur le coin de la gueule ! 

Calliope&Lachesis *sourire sadique entendu et compris* : A la prochaine !!!!!

  


* * *

[1] Avec sa perspicacité à toute épreuve… comme sa logique d'ailleurs. Heero : Va chier ! Calliope *tire la langue*.

[2] Honte sur toi Hee-chan !!! T'as loupé une mission !!!! Heero : L'erreur est humaine. Calliope : … Oui mais pas toi !

[3] MeuH  non je ne dramatise pas du tout la situation… je suis la plus objective possible car jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de faire souffrir mon ange !!! Wufei : C'est pourtant ce que tu fais ! Calliope : Mais non ! Et puis arrête de déformer la réalité… que va-t-on penser de moi après ? Wufei : La vérité… simplement la vérité. Calliope : N'importe quoi !

[4] Au moins ça prouve qu'il n'est pas blessé aux jambes !

[5] Monsieur prend des pincettes ? Ça n'augure rien de bon !

[6] Un viol un viol un viol !!!! C'est bien partit non ? Vous en voulez.. Mfffff *g-boys soupirant après avoir éviter la catastrophe*.

[7] Faudrait pas que ça devienne un habitude… sinon deux pilotes de ma connaissance vont perdre tout crédit auprès des officiers de OZ, si ce n'est déjà fait.

[8] Ouh que ça m'amuse de faire passer les g-boys pour des incapables faibles. G-boys : Ça se paiera tôt ou tard. Calliope : C'est ma première vengeance pour avoir été lâchement bâillonnée tout à l'heure !


	5. Faut qu'on en parle

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 5/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam wing.

**Genre** : POV, Yaoi, flash back, découverte.

**Couples** : 5+3+5

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux car vu le bordel sans nom qui règne dans ma chambre je ne pourrais même pas les retrouver. T_T. Je m'excuse aussi pour le délai, mais nous sommes en période d'exams (la super excuse), j'ai mené plusieurs fics de front et puis j'ai tellement dévié du découpage du scénario de départ que j'ai eu du mal à revenir dans le bon chemin. Merci à Tipitina pour m'avoir trouvé le titre du chapitre ! Bisous coupineuh *poutoux baveux*

**Dédicace** : Je dédicace spécialement ce chapitre à Méanne 77 ou plutôt la partie qu'elle m'avait réclamé, à savoir le comment du pourquoi Trowa et Wufei se retrouvent ensembles… J'espère que tu apprécieras et que tu n'hésiteras pas à donner ton avis critique ! ^_^ !

**Petite note** : Dans le premier paragraphe, c'est un POV intra-tête du perso, ce qui est entre // c'est ce qui se passe en autour du perso qui pense mais dont il n'a pas conscience. C'est assez clair ?

**Remerciements** : 

**Christine** : Bon voici la suite, pas aussi rapidement que tu l'aurais sans doute espéré, mais elle est là et c'est ce qui est important. J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Hathor** : Wufei a… ben il a quelque chose que tu découvriras au fil des chapitres. Pour l'évolution du couple… ça aussi c'est pas habituel. Biz, ma grande.

**Shalimar** : Je suis retournée en philo… mais comme on faisait des trucs intéressants j'ai préféré écouter. Donc j'ai fini le chapitre en espagnol. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Faut qu'on en parle.**

« Je cours. 

Sans but.

Sans raison. 

Puis je ralentis mon allure et me contente de marcher.

Et je regarde ce mur que je longe, sur lequel s'étalent mes pires souvenirs, du plus récent au plus ancien. Mais deux seulement parmi tous ceux exposés à ma vue m'interpellent : ma défaite contre Treize et la mort de Meiran.

Je m'approche du portrait représentant la tombe de ma femme et l'embrasse[1]…

Je me sens partir et me retrouve en train de me regarder, le jour où je l'avais écoutée chanter à la dérobée, mais je ne distingue plus toutes les paroles de la chanson. Je peux seulement comprendre "Je ne partirai pas" et "Pas sans toi".

Il y aurait donc une signification ? Une explication à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai entendu cette même chanson tout à l'heure ? Pour expliquer pourquoi cette chanson provenait du nouveau gundam ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu ? Pourquoi je suis le seul a avoir été visé ?

Autant de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre et je ne peux que rester là à me morfondre[2].

En parler ?

A qui ? 

A eux ?

Mais seraient-ils à même de comprendre ce par quoi je passe ? Pourraient-ils envisager que je recèle un passé si lourd ? Pourraient-ils comprendre ce que cette chanson évoque en moi dès que je l'entends ? Que je sois pétrifié à l'idée de me souvenir ? Que je ne puisse plus me défendre ? Que je sois… faible[3] ?

// *VLAM* //

Moi qui ne vit que pour la justice, ne peut même pas leur avouer la vérité.

// - Wu… ? //

Ne peut même pas lui dire ce que mon âme cache.

// Une main qui essuie de longues traînées sur un visage blafard. //

Ne peut même pas m'abandonner à lui.

// Une étreinte. //

Je veux lui dire mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

// Un silence oppressant. //

Et si… et si je commençais simplement par lui dire ce que je ressens au fond de moi ? Le comprendrait-il ? M'accepterait-il ? Me garderait-il ? Resterait-il la personne rien que pour moi[4] ?

// - Wu… reviens… s'il te plaît… //

Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

// - Wu… je t'aime… //

Et si… »

@@@@@@@@@@

Trowa soupira d'aise en voyant les petites étincelles de vie revenir dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Et bien qu'il ne dise mot, il savait au fond de lui que le pire était à venir car ne s'accroche pas à un bébé dragon qui veut.

- Wu… tu m'entends ?

- ……

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? 

- ……

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… avec Heero[5] ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien… je dois seulement être encore un peu sonné par le choc de l'explosion.

- Hn. Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça[6] ?

- J'ai… j'ai besoin d'être seul. Laisse-moi… s'il te plaît[7].

- Je regrette mais non. Ça ne sert à rien de tout ressasser en boucle, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un pour te libérer.

- Je ne peux pas Trowa… ça fait trop mal. Je ne veux plus y penser mais le destin s'acharne contre moi. Tout me force à y replonger. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Confie-toi[8]. Il faut que tu le fasses, même si ce n'est pas à moi, il faut que ça sorte. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour moi, fais-le au moins pour nous[9].

- Tro…

Wufei enfonça sa tête dans le giron de son petit ami et se mit à pleurer doucement.

[**Flash-Back**]

- J'suis rentré. Y a quelqu'un ? Non ?

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et de désœuvrement. Cette mission n'avait pas été une franche réussite même si toutefois le but avait été atteint : annihilation totale du site de production des cerveaux moteurs des Mobils Dolls. Et comme dans chaque action il fallait faire un petit sacrifice, il avait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour s'extirper de la merde dans laquelle il était tombé, avant la fin du compte à rebours. 

« Quelle idée aussi de piéger la salle des commandes avec des pièges à ours !!! »

Un faux mouvement lui arracha une sourde plainte alors qu'il se dirigeait vers "l'infirmerie", si on pouvait la nommer comme ça, de la planque qu'ils occupaient depuis quelques jours. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'affala sur une chaise et regarda l'étendue des dégâts.

- Allez courage Wufei. Ta jambe n'est pas si amochée que ça. Après tout, j'ai juste le mollet totalement déchiqueté et il doit me rester à tout casser un demi-litre de sang dans tout le corps[10] !

Wufei se munit d'un désinfectant et d'un coagulant pour arrêter le massacre quand soudain quelqu'un les lui ôta des mains.

- Laisse-moi faire. Tu dois carrément être au bord de l'évanouissement. Et puis ce sera sûrement plus rapide et moins douloureux si c'est moi qui le fais.

- Tro… wa ?!?! Je croyais être seul… et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide.

- Et moi ton avis. Tu as besoin d'aide alors enlève ton pantalon pour que je ne sois pas gêné pendant que je te soigne.

- Hors de question !

- D'accord.

Trowa posa les flacons. Il maîtrisa le pilote récalcitrant d'une main pendant qu'il lui ôtait de l'autre son pantalon sanguinolent, sans se soucier ni de la gêne de Wufei, ni du fait qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il s'attela à la tâche et un magnifique plâtre vint bientôt orner la jambe d'un chinois toujours aussi écarlate.

- Maintenant tu as besoin de repos, donc je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, c'est un Wufei format princesse-tomate-trop-mûre qui se vit escorter à son lit, évitant tant bien que mal de croiser le regard de son infirmier. Trowa le déposa avec délicatesse au milieu des draps et s'apprêta à partir quand une main l'obligea à se retourner et une bouche se plaqua contre la sienne.

- Wu… ?

- Euh désolé, c'est juste que… hem je, en fait…bonne nuit.

Peu satisfait de la réponse qu'il lui donna, Trowa rejoignit le malade dans la fraîcheur des draps et l'empêcha de protester en lui retournant son chaste baiser, avant que Wufei ne sombre dans les affres du sommeil sous le coup des anti-douleur.

- On devra en reparler…

[**Fin du Flash-Back**]

Trowa avait continué de bercer son petit-ami pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Voyant qu'il s'était endormi, il décida de le déshabiller sommairement avant de la coucher. Il lui ôta ses chaussures[11], son pantalon, en remarquant avec amusement qu'il portait des sous-vêtements, puis son débardeur.

Il suspendit son action et passa doucement ses doigts sur la poitrine de Wufei, à l'emplacement de son cœur, avant de le border et de sortir, ajoutant en tout et pour tout :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

TBC

- Le 26 mai 2003 -

Calliope : J'ai vaincu !

Trowa : T'en as pas marre ?

Calliope : De quoi ?

Wufei : Allez, au hasard de terminer tes chapitres par des questions !!!!

Calliope : Mais… maismaismais *lèvre inférieure tremblotante et larmes aux noeunoeils*

Lachesis : Il était un pilote-euh et ron et ron petit patapon, il était un pilote-euh qui se vidait d'son sang patapon, qui se vidait d'son sang… Un autre vint prend sa place-euh et ron et ron petit patapon, un autre vint prendre sa place-euh, et mourut sur le champ patapon, et mourut sur le champ. Lala lala lala laa…

G-boys : Encore elle… -_-°°°. Et c'est en quel honneur cette chanson débile ?

Lachesis : En l'honneur de Calliope que vous avez failli faire pleurer mais qui a décidé de prendre sur elle et de se venger dans les règles de l'art !!!!

G-boys : On est plus à ça près !

Lachesis : Mais ce ne sera rien de tout ce que vous avez connu ! Faut la comprendre la pauvre, elle vient de passer son bac et l'épreuve de maths… qu'elle a coef 9… c'est pas joli joli et ça l'a toute tourne-chamboulée.

Heero : Et la chanson c'est quoi exactement… à part une reprise miteuse de Il était une bergère ?

Lachesis : Ça peut-être un spoiler, un avertissement, une réalité ou une prédiction… bien sûr en tant que divinité, je ne donne pas ça gratis. 

Duo : De toute façon vu le niveau de vie dans l'antiquité greco-romaine, on va pas se saigner à blanc !

Calliope : *sourire sadique*.

Lachesis : *sourire vraiment très sadique*.

Quatre *à côté de ses pompes* : C'est si cher que ça… heureusement que je suis riche.

Lachesis *voix mielleuse de la sorcière dans Hansel et Gretel* : Mais qui te parle d'argent ? Dans l'Antiquité greco-romaine, on payait en nature.

Wufei : Tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas nous faire faire des choses sordides… un viol ?

Calliope : Meuh non, on n'irait pas jusque là… nous ne sommes pas des monstres voyons. Elle insinue juste que vous allez devoir payer en sacrifice humain, normalement une jeune et jolie vierge de sang royal.

Lachesis : Mais comme Relena pourrait souiller l'autel, on se contentera d'un jeune, beau, pur et puceau pilote de gundam.

*Regard hyper insistant, hyper lourd sur un certain blondinet de notre connaissance*

Quatre : Glups.

Heero : Et le sixième chapitre, c'est pour quand ?

Calliope&Lachesis : Pour quand on aura plein de reviews *sourire angélique*. Des reviews Plizzzzzzzzzzzzzz ! Ça nous motive !

  


* * *

[1] La tombe, je précise.

[2] Oui je sais, cette phrase est de Sniper, la modif est de moi.

[3] Il l'a dit !!!! Et on félicite notre grand gagnant du jeu « Je suis faible et je le clame haut et fort ». Wufei : C'est un coup bas, Onna. Calliope : Non, il est pile à ta hauteur ! : b

[4] Ça aussi c'est pas à moi… vous reconnaîtrez sans doute une réplique de Tchii dans Chobits.

[5] Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous… Il manque plus que le tabassage en règle et c'est le parfait interrogatoire qu'il nous fait le petit Trowa… Faut le comprendre, il est inquiet !

[6] Ben vi… Non ? Même pas avec un regard Chibi ? Ooooooooh messant Tro-man !

[7] Même s'il te plaît pas… tu dégages et plus vite que ça. Wuffy à ses ragnagnas !!!! *Tching* Wufei : Et toi tu n'as plus de tête !

[8] Ben voyons pourquoi tu n'y a pas pensé avant Wuffychou, c'est si simple !!!! Mais il peut pas Tro, t'es bouché ou quoi ?

[9] *snif snif* C'est Meugnoooooooooooooon !!!! Wufei : Bon t'arrête tes commentaires à chaque phrase ! Calliope : Vouais.

[10] Il s'en remettra… il est beau, il est fort, il est Van Damme… ^_^ 

[11] Moi j'aurais plutôt dit chaussons de danse… Pfffffrrrr.  Wufei : Onna.


	6. Vous dites explications?

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 6/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, explication, engueulade… pas de morts ni de blessés graves.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi et blablablablabla… Comme si j'étais pas au courant. M'enfin bref l'acquisition de g-boys n'est plus une priorité prioritaire pour le moment… je dirais plutôt que c'est finir mes one shot à moitié commencés. Le tatouage qui a servi d'inspiration pour ce chapitre appartient à Tipitina qui m'en a fait cadeau… merci coupine !

**Pitites notes** : Les « » ce sont les pensées de Wufei et les @, les coupures spatio-temporelles

Bonne lecture quand même !

**Remerciements** : **Hathor** : Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible un autre flash back dans ce genre là, puisque que c'était uniquement pour dire comment Trowa et Wufei s'étaient mis ensemble. Mais en tout cas voici la suite et j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. **Shalimar** : Voici la suite *enfin* mais bon, entre les cousines et la bipeuse je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Biz.

**Chapitre 6 : Vous dites explications ?**

Wufei ouvrit les yeux et frissonna. Il se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux quand il se rappela qu'il avait un bras dans le plâtre et quelques côtes fêlées[1]. Faisant abstraction de la douleur, il alla quand même fermer la fenêtre et croisa au même moment son reflet dans la psyché[2]. Il constata avec désappointement qu'il était torse nu, quasiment à poil, mais surtout que son tatouage était exposé aux vues de tous. Il revêtit un large t-shirt, sûrement un de ceux de Trowa, et retourna se coucher.

« Je suppose qu'il l'a vu et qu'il va falloir que je lui en donne la signification. Pffff… comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment. Mais bon, on verra bien s'il aborde le sujet ! »

***TOC TOC TOC***

- Wuffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

« Pitié pas lui »

- J'dois t'enlever ton plâtre !

« Y a pas de Dieu sur Terre[3] »

- C'est Tro-man, il doit réparer ton gundam donc il m'a dit de venir t'enlever le plâtre qui orne ton joli bras musclé[4]. Et pi je reviendrais pour te donner à manger.

- T'étais volontaire ?

- Désigné d'office. Donc coopère parce que j'ai autre chose à glander que de jouer à la baby-sitter !

- Hum. C'est pourquoi ce maillet ?

- Heero a dit que ça irait plus vite pour l'enlever[5]… c'est bon, fais pas cette tête, je te l'enlèverai à la tronçonneuse puisque tu insistes !

- Va de retro[6] Jack l'éventreur !

- Mwarf mwarf mwarf mwarf ! T'inquiète, j'ai téléphoné à Sally pour savoir comment il fallait faire pour enlever un plâtre. Bon on le fait ? Parce que après je dois te faire manger, te donner ton bain, te dépuceler et puis te faire faire ta promenade.

- Très drôle ! Bon tu me l'enlèves ce plâtre ?

- C'est parti !

***Quelques minutes plus tard***

- Ben t'as vu, c'était pas si terrible que ça ! Tu sais Wufei, Trowa est vraiment très inquiet pour toi. Il a même été jusqu'à accuser Heero de ne pas t'avoir aidé lors de l'attaque du gundam. On se croirait en conflit de guerre froide.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Hn.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- C'est ton petit-ami, tu pourrais le rassurer… ou lui dire de ne pas faire incomber la responsabilité de l'accident sur les autres.

- J'essaierai, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Merci.

- Hum Duo… ?

- Vi ?

- Arrête de faire le gars sérieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est flippant !

- *sourire* Trowa a dit qu'il viendrait te voir dès les réparations sur ton gundam terminées… dans environ une heure. Profites-en pour te reposer.

@@@@@@@@@@

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Wufei et entra sans que celui-ci n'aie le temps de répondre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, rien ne bougeait et l'atmosphère était si lourde que l'on se serait cru dans la chambre d'un mort[7]. Il s'approcha de la forme allongée au milieu du lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se détourna pour lui montrer son dos[8]. Il se résolut donc à entamer les hostilités.

- Wufei… est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Merci d'avoir réparé mon gundam.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Heero n'y est pour rien dans tout ce qui m'arrive. Au contraire, c'est grâce à lui si je suis là en ce moment, donc ne rejette pas la faute sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur le champ de bataille ?

- Au fait merci pour avant-hier soir… d'avoir été là… j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

- Wufei, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.

- De quoi ? 

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les dialogues, alors oublie les dialogues de sourds. Tu m'écoutes, dis ?

Sous le coup de la non-réaction de son "vis-à-vis", Trowa retourna Wufei de telle sorte qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux, yeux qui refusaient de se laisser fixer.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Vu quoi, Wufei ?

- Mon tatouage.

- Ça te gêne que ce soit le cas ?

- Un peu, bien qu'on aurait dû aborder le sujet tôt ou tard quand nous aurions… approfondi notre relation… mais je craignais ta réaction…

- Ma réaction ? Ce n'est qu'un tatouage, bien que je sois un peu surpris que tu en aies un.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te classe pas dans les personnes susceptibles d'en avoir un.

- ……

- Ce n'est pas qu'un tatouage, je me trompe[9] ?

- ……

- A-t-il une signification particulière[10] ?

- ……

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille si je me tais sur le sujet. Mais est-ce que tu pourras en accepter la signification ?

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu me le dis. Et c'est vrai que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille si tu ne m'en parles pas. Ton tatouage est assez intriguant à vrai dire : un dragon avec une aile arrachée qui pleure une larme de sang et qui te lacère la peau juste au niveau du cœur, c'est assez peu commun. Tu ne serais pas curieux de connaître la raison de sa présence à ma place ?

- Si.

- Mais on n'est pas obligé dans parler maintenant.

- Trowa, si on n'en parle pas maintenant, on n'en parlera jamais.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Wufei prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

- Je me le suis fait tatouer quand j'avais à peu près quatorze ans, juste après la mort de ma femme, Meiran… Comme tu dois t'en douter, le dragon me représente. L'aile arrachée représente la mort de Meiran car elle a enlevé une partie importante de mon être. La griffe lacère l'emplacement au niveau de mon cœur… plutôt mon cœur… car c'est ce que j'ai ressenti au moment de sa mort. La larme représente tous les regrets que j'ai éprouvé, tous les non-faits, tous les non-dits, tout ce que la mort de Meiran m'a enlevé et que je n'ai pu accomplir de son vivant[11]. Et enfin le dragon pleure une larme de sang car ce n'est pas son cœur qui a été le plus touché mais son âme.

Wufei observa Trowa du coin de l'œil, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Son visage était aussi lisse et impassible que le jour de leur première rencontre, cette impassibilité qui l'avait séduit. Wufei ferma les yeux et attendit. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Trowa se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais, notre mariage avait été décidé depuis notre naissance et je la détestais vraiment lors de notre première rencontre. Je lui en voulais parce qu'elle était plus forte que moi, parce que je devais la supporter et parce qu'elle était une guerrière avant tout. Nous étions si opposés. Ce n'est que quand elle est morte que j'ai compris que je l'admirais et que cette admiration s'était changée en amour. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. Tu sais, c'est pour elle que je me suis engagé dans cette guerre stupide, pour lui montrer que la justice pouvait exister dans ce monde de brutes. C'est un hommage que je lui rends… Trowa ?

Le grand brun se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- De quoi Trowa ?

- Ça ne te ressemble pas… je veux dire, tu ne nous avais pas habitué à de telles réactions de ta part.

- Tu fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé avec le gundam ?

- Oui, tu…

- Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis maintenant ? Ecoute Trowa, personne n'est infaillible et ça peut m'arriver de faire des erreurs. Je suis humain quand même !

- Pas dans cette situation. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre, surtout pas face à un danger inconnu. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce combat. Pourquoi tu as disparu ? Pourquoi tu restais figé et pourquoi ton gundam est revenu dans cet état ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Je veux simplement t'aider.

- M'aider ? En m'assaillant de questions ? Tu m'enfonces Trowa, tu me sautes dessus à pieds joints sans me laisser une chance de me raccrocher à quoique ce soit[12].

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Il ne se passe RIEN DU TOUT !!! C'est bon t'as imprimé ou j'te l'a r'fais en version simplifiée ?

- A d'autres !

- Tu ne comprendrais pas !

- Alors explique-moi nom de Dieu !

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que tu puisses m'aider ? T'en es incapable.

- Wufei ! J'ai toujours été là pour toi et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Va t'en.

- Pardon ?

- Me prends pas pour un con, t'as très bien compris.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse.

- Barre-toi !

- Non.

Wufei se leva soudainement du lit, furieux, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pourrait lui lancer dans la gueule. Une chaise… la lampe… le psyché, non trop lourd. Il opta finalement pour des coussins mêlés à des cris dignes de ceux d'une truie qu'on égorge.

*Bunny girl qui passe avec un écriteau "Cette scène, par son langage violent risque de choquer certaines personnes sensibles… ne venez pas vous plaindre après !"*

- PUTAIN, FOUS MOI LE CAMP !!!!!

- C'est hors de question.

- J'T'AI DIT DE TE BARRER ! TU VOIS PAS QUE TU M'ETOUFFES ? QUE TU ME BOUFFES L'EXISTENCE ? JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! CASSE-TOI DE CETTE PIAULE ! NON PLUTÔT, CASSE-TOI TOUT COURT, TU ME RENDRAS SERVICE !!!

*** Fin de la scène sensible qui était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte***

Trowa esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher du jeune homme hystérique[13] qui lui balançait à la figure tout ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement proche. Mais il se ravisa quand il vit que Wufei n'hésiterais pas à l'expulser de son territoire par la force s'il y avait lieu d'être. Il prit donc la sage décision d'aller s'expatrier dans le salon, seul endroit où il serait à même de trouver la tranquillité nécessaire pour réfléchir à toute la situation.

@@@@@@@@@@

Wufei venait à peine de se calmer, grâce à l'aide de la moitié du mobilier, quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce sans même se donner la peine de frapper.

- Wufei ?

- Quoi ?!?!?!

- Rien. Mission. Briefing dans la cuisine immédiatement !

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non, Heero[14].

- T'as cinq minutes pour faire apparaître tes fesses dans la cuisine avant que je te motive en te balançant dans l'escalier, quoi qu'en disent les autres.

- Hn.

Wufei le suivit à contrecœur, mais se faire balancer du haut d'un escalier ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Quand il arriva, Heero commença le descriptif de la mission.

- c'est assez original comme mission. Nous avons pour ordre d'aller assurer la sécurité dans une base de Oz situé au sud de Beijing[15], suite à de graves attaques qu'ils ont subit dans le coin par un groupe d'agresseurs inconnu.

- Ils sont complètement devenus frappadingues cette fois les docs !

- Tu as sans doute raison Duo, mais ils pensent que ce groupe peut représenter un danger potentiel pour nous… et inutile de préciser que cette mission n'est pas facultative et compte pour notre avenir !

- Oui Maman !

- Duo, le réprimanda doucement Quatre. Quand a-t-elle lieu ?

- Dès demain pour une durée indéterminée. Des questions ? Non ? Parfait, je vous appellerai une heure avant notre départ.

TBC…

- le 24 juin 2003 -

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite… une petite review ça prend cinq minutes, ça fait plaisir et ça accélère le schmilblik !

Calliope : Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ?

G-boys : Tout ce qu'on voit c'est que tu as encore mis presque deux semaines pour taper le chapitre.

Calliope : Pas ça voyons… le chapitre il est *relativement* long !

G-boys : Il se passe rien dedans et puis on a une mission de merde.

Calliope : *s'en va bouder dans son coin*

Lachesis : Donc je prends le relais ! Alors de quoi n'êtes vous pas content ?

Quatre : J'apparais pas dans le chapitre.

Lachesis : Ne t'inquiète pas dans le prochain tu auras un rôle phare… beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagines !

Wufei : T'as vu comment je parle à Trowa ? On est censé sortir ensembles pas se taper dessus. Et puis tu m'as collé un tattoo !

Lachesis : Il est pas collé puisque c'est un vrai. Mon petit Wufei… un couple sans problèmes c'est un couple qui s'emmerde et qui ne reste pas longtemps unit. C'est vrai quoi, rien de tel qu'un petit conflit pour régler tous les quiproquos…. Ou les aggraver, mais c'est un risque à prendre.

Trowa : Tu me fais passer pour un con.

Lachesis : C'est pas moi c'est Calliope. Mais bon t'es juste maso et amoureux… et puis par la suite Wufei te remerciera de ne pas être parti… enfin de ne pas l'avoir quitté et d'être resté pour le protéger *méga sourire sadique*.

Calliope : Duo, Heero… vous n'avez rien à dire ?

Duo&Heero : Pas spécialement… et puis, disons que Lachesis a fait quelques sous-entendus quant à ce qui arrivera à Quatre, Wufei et Trowa, donc on veut pas prendre de risque. Au fait t'as fini de faire ton eau de boudin ?

Calliope : *regard vraiment très mauvais*

Lachesis : Disons que le scénario veut que Duo soit le seul à ne pas souffrir au moins jusqu'au chapitre 10… Mais j'ai la nette impression que le scénario va *encore* être quelque peu modifié !

G-boys : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lachesis *regard à Calliope qui gratte sur une feuille* : Une simple intuition.

Les lecteurs à la prochaine !

  


* * *

[1] Il a eu le temps de se faire soigner… me demandez pas quand, il s'est fait soigner c'est tout !

[2] Oui je sais qu'une psyché c'est le miroir grand luxe… mais notre petit Wufei est coquet donc il veut pouvoir se regarder dans une graaand miroir et pouvoir se refléter en entier dedans… c'est pas dur vu sa taille. Wufei : Onna… arrête de me faire passer pour une chochotte !

[3] Sans déconner ! Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte ?

[4] Je sais … guérison éclair… mais bon, on est dans un fic et c'est pas dit qu'il a dormi que quelques heures !

[5] Mais non, ce gars n'a pas du tout des méthodes expéditives !

[6] Doute sur l'orthographe, mais c'est pas important, on connaît le sens de cette phrase !

[7] Et dormez bien braves gens !!!!

[8] Pas pour cette raison bande de pervers !

[9] Non madame Irma tu ne te trompes pas ! T'es juste long à la détente alors oublie les pincettes et fonce lui dans le lard pour lui faire cracher le morceau !!!! Trowa : ô.o !

[10] Question con n°2 ! Si ce n'est pas qu'un tatouage c'est qu'il a forcément une signification particulière !

[11] Comme lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être son mari !

[12] Ouais, vas y Trowa ! Saute-lui dessus. Trowa : -_-°°° profondément atteinte !

[13] Ben dis donc, Trowa est totalement maso ! Il vient de se faire jeter méchamment par son mec et en plus il insiste pour aller vers lui… soit il est raide dingue de lui soir il est définitivement con !

[14] Mais il est suicidaire… un suicidaire qui sort avec un masochiste… c'est pas malsain comme couple ?

[15] Ou Pékin si vous préférez.


	7. Et c'est reparti pour un tour

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 7/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC (je l'oublie tout le temps c'tit là !) Sérieux, comateux, tournage en bourrique et engueulade le retour !

**Couple : **5+3+5 et on apprend le 1+4 !

**Disclaimer** : Ne sont pas à moi les g-boys, mais le bô gundam est mon mien (personne veut faire un dessin ?).

Euh sinon je crois qu'on avance un peu dans l'histoire (un ch'tit peu).

**Pitites notes** : les @ se sont les coupures, les « » se sont les paroles de la chanson de Lara Fabian et les passages en italique, les pensées de Wufei.

**Remerciements** : **Shalimar **: Ma seule revieweuse sur le dernier chaputre. Bon voici la suite, même si tu l'as déjà lue, mais en plus y a les notes débiles et le dialogue de fin. Moi Madame bipeuse m'adore tellement que j'ai décidé de remettre ça pendant la première quinzaine de septembre. Biz

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7 : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

- J'm'emmerde. Sérieux les gars, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. Vous pouvez m'dire pourquoi on est là ?

- Duo… prévention, anticipation et protection, soupira Heero.

- Ça je sais, mais quelles sont les vraies raisons ?

- Détruire la nouvelle armure mobile.

- On pouvait pas attendre qu'elle vienne la détruire cette putain de base ?

- On serait arrivé trop tard.

- Mais ça va faire bientôt une semaine qu'on est là. Je commence à être en manque !

- De quoi ?

- Mais voyons, Heero, de câlins !!!! Ça vous dirait pas une petite partie à cinq ?

Cette remarque lui attira le regard noir de Monsieur-Heero-je-tiens-à-mon-cul-Yuy et celui compatissant de Quatre avant qu'Heero ne se décide à balancer un :

- Dans tes rêves.

- Ben justement dans mes rêves c'est déjà fait. Même que la nuit dernière y avait Treize et Zechs en plus de nous tous. On allait passer aux choses sérieuses, mais je me suis réveillé.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est que, Quachou, Une nous a rejoints et au moment où elle commençait à nous faire un strip, faut dire qu'elle est vachement bien roulée la colonel et pi elle avait des dessous transparents couleur camouflage[1], elle a muté en Relena et s'est jeté sur Heero en hurlant "VIEEEEENS ME TUEEEEEEEEEEER !!"

- Pauvre Duo. Ton rêve pervers s'est transformé en cauchemar. Et tu crois qu'on va te plaindre ?

- Messant Heero ! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si de voir Wufei se savonner sous la douche…. Hummmm surtout quand il se frottait une certaine partie de son anatomie avec beaucoup de vigueur, ça m'a super excité. Je te dis, si il étais pas maqué avec Trowa, je me le serais tapé tel quel !

- Duo ! s'écria Quatre, faussement outragé. Duo ?

Heero et Quatre regardèrent, étonnés, Duo se précipiter sur Wufei et le secouer comme un prunier sous le regard affolé de Trowa      .

- L2 à L5, vous me recevez ? WUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!

- Hm ? Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Ben disons que je viens de dire les pires insanités sur toi et que tu fais comme si t'étais tout seul. T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui… enfin je… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais ça ne doit pas être….

***DOOOOOOON DOOOOOOON DOOOOOOON***

- C'EST UN CODE ROUGE ! LA BASE EST ATTAQUÉE PAR UN ENNEMI NON IDENTIFIÉ[2]. TOUT LE MONDE A SON POSTE, JE RÉPÈTE, TOUT LE MONDE A SON POSTE !

- …important.

- Tu disais Wuffy ? Avec tout ce boucan j'ai pas entendu.

- Déconne pas Maxwell.

- Bon les gars, quand vous aurez fini vos bavardages stériles, on pourra peut-être aller aux gundams, d'accord ?

- C'est si gentiment demandé… à vos ordres captain Yuy !!!!

@@@@@@@@@@

- Je les retiens ceux-là ! Prévention, protection. Protéger la base les effectifs en faction. ET NOUS ALORS, QUI C'EST QUI NOUS PROTÈGE ???????

- Putain Duo arrête de gueuler dans les intercoms !

- Désolé les mecs, mais vous avez pas l'impression qu'on est plus ensembles ? Je sais pas pour vous mais je sais pas où sont Quatre et Wufei.

- Ils sont partis au Sud-Est, mais pour l'instant on a un autre problème. Trowa, où tu vas ?

- Les chercher.

- Hors de question, on s'en sortira pas sans toi[3].

- Mais…

- On ira dès qu'on le pourra.

- Hn.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure de combat acharné que les trois pilotes réussirent à venir à bout de leurs adversaires et qu'ils purent enfin se mettre à la recherche de leurs deux amis. Il les trouvèrent à quelques kilomètres au Sud-Est de la base, immobiles comme si le temps n'avait plus aucune influence sur eux. En se rapprochant plus près, ils découvrirent avec horreur le tableau : la nouvelle armure blanche pointait sa boule d'énergie sur l'Altron, immobile, et le Sandrock se tenait légèrement à l'écart prêt à intervenir en cas de pépin.

@@@@@@@@@@

« Je ne partirais pas »

- Arrêtez, ça suffit, j'en peux plus.

« Pas sans toi… »

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?Pourquoi me torturez vous ? Le jeune homme se mit à sangloter doucement.

« Sèche tes pleurs ».

- Arrêtez ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne mérite pas ça.

« Renier ma vie ».

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qui es-tu ?

« Etouffer un cri ».

- Meiran ? Non tu ne peux pas être elle. Elle est morte… morte. MOOOORTE !

« Tout détruire, anéantir ».

- Je ne voulais pas. J'ai tout fait pour… je vous en prie. Les sanglots du pilote reprirent de plus belle.

« Je ne partirai pas… pas sans toi… pas cette vie là ».

- STOOOOOOOOOOOPPP

Soudain le silence se fit dans la cabine de pilotage. Wufei ouvrit les yeux qui s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. L'armure mobile venait de libérer son attaque destructrice et Wufei ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant[4], sa dernière heure arriver.

@@@@@@@@@@

Les trois pilotes ne purent qu'assister à la scène. Le nouveaux gundam venait de passer à l'attaque, Wufei restait pétrifié et Quatre mettait tout en œuvre pour sauver son compagnon. Le résultat fut une terrible explosion parmi laquelle deux cris fusèrent de concert.

- WUFEIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!

- QUAAAAAATRE !!!!!![5]

Les trois gundams se précipitèrent vers leurs camarades pour leur porter secours. L'Altron était quasi intact et Wufei souffrait seulement de quelques contusions. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sandrock, en miettes, ainsi que de son pilote, baignant dans son sang après avoir été éjecté de la cabine de pilotage.

- Quatre, mon Dieu ! Duo, contacte Sally au plus vite, Trowa, récupère Altron et Wufei. Duo, tu pourras m'aider à porter Sandrock ?

- No problem man !

- Compris.

@@@@@@@@@@

le retour à la base s'était fait en silence avec une tension palpable. Dès que les gundams[6] se furent posés, Sally prit en main Quatre, l'emmenant à l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Heero et Trowa qui tenait Wufei dans ses bras.

Trowa ressortit de l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard et retourna dans ses quartiers, dédaignant le regard interrogateur de Duo. Wufei le suivit une demi heure plus tard, légèrement chancelant et le regard absent, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque ignorant également Duo.

- Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus !

Heero sortit lui aussi mais bien plus tard et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le piquet planté au milieu du couloir, attendant des nouvelles de son ami.

- Où est Wufei, demanda-t-il froidement à Duo.

Ledit Duo s'avança doucement du Heero furibard qui lui faisait face, le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'obligea à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- L'état de Quatre est donc si grave que ça ?

- Il est… oui.

- Heero, je sais que tu l'aimes profondément. D'ailleurs ça se voit à la tête que tu tires et au hurlement que tu as poussé lors de l'attaque. J'ai dû perdre au moins trois dixième à l'oreille droite. Mais tu ne dois pas passer tes nerfs sur Wufei. Tu lui en veux, d'accord, et c'est presque légitime. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il doit avoir sa grosse couche de problèmes pour réagir comme ça. Et que ça l'effraie. Heero… 

- Oui ?

- Promets- moi que si je te dis où se trouve Wufei et que tu vas lui parler, tu ne te mettras pas à lui gueuler dessus comme un putois ! Alors ?

- Je vais essayer… tout du moins, au début.

- C'est bien, brave garçon. Et encore une chose avant que je te laisse partir libre et condamné…

- Hum… quoi ?

- Ze veux un 'ros calinoux… et plus si affinités. Titeplaîîîîîît !!!!!!!!!

- Bon d'accord pour le câlin, mais le plus tu peux toujours rêver !

Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent tendrement, preuve de la grande amitié qui les liait tous les deux. Une embrassade qui jamais n'aurait pu devenir autre chose qu'amicale.

Heero ouvrit la bouche, rompant ainsi ce moment unique et magique.

- Il est où ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, biblio. Seul, i don't know !

Les deux compères se dirigèrent non sans hâte vers la pièce citée par le joyeux luron. Ils trouvèrent leur cible près de l'âtre du feu, assise le regard perdu dans le crépitement des flammes… et l'anéantirent d'un coup de rocket bien placé… non je déconne c'est bien pire que ça… Heero entama les hostilités.

- Wufei, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ?

- S'il te dit rien c'est que c'est rien !

- Ta gueule, aboya-t-il au nouvel arrivant qui s'efforçait de protéger son petit ami des attaques du soldat parfait. Wufei !

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Tu n'as rien répondu du tout ! Tu te rends compte que tu nous places dans une situation délicate ? Il ne s'agit plus de tôle froissée et de petits bobos de rien du tout. Tu attends quoi pour agir ?

Wufei s'était levé et rendait le regard de glace que lui lançait Heero. A bouts de nerfs, ce dernier lui mis un coup de poing qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

- Ne t'avise plus de le toucher, Yuy, ou je te le ferai payer très cher.

- Mais en plus tu le protèges ! T'es aussi con que lui ma parole. T'es aveugle, tu vas attendre quoi pour le secouer ton mec, le déluge ?[7]

- Mais merde, tu vois pas qu'il est traumatisé ?

- Rien à foutre. BORDEL, QUATRE EST DANS LE COMA ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A ME DIRE, C'EST « il est traumatisé[8] ». IL TE FAUT UN MORT POUR QUE TU TE RÉVEILLES ET QUE TU ARRÊTES DE COUVRIR CE LÂCHE ?????

- Je pense que tu laisses ta relation avec Quatre te cacher la vérité.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi !

- Hem, les gars ?

- QUOI ENCORE, DUO ??????

- Désolé de vous déranger dans une discussion si cruciale en cette période de crise, mais dès que vous l'aurez terminée, vous pourriez vous occuper du fait que notre cher ami Wufei nous a planté ici comme de vieilles merdes ?[9]

- Il est parti ?

- Et ouais Tro-man, parti, envolé, pffuit disparu !

Trowa, était totalement désorienté, ne sachant plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire. Il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, deux larmes ayant commencé à couler.

TBC

- Le 27 juin 2003 -

G-boys : Marre.

Calliope : De quoi ? De souffrir, d'être des héros de fics ?

Duo : Que tu mettes trois plombes pour taper ton chapitre !

Heero : Donc je sors avec Quatre.

Calliope : Pas tout à fait.

Heero : Hn ?

Lachesis : Il est dans le coma, donc à l'article de la mort et que je sache tu n'es pas nécrophile.

Wufei : Je suis un lâche.

Calliope : Meuh non, tu es juste un peu peureux.

Wufei : Je suis un lâche peureux.

Lachesis : Rajoute impuissant ça te remontera le moral.

Trowa : Je passe pour un con devant Heero.

Duo : Je passe pour un obsédé, mais c'est vrai que Une est bien roulée.

Calliope : Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et puis Duo, tu n'es pas obsédé, tu es juste frustré !

Lachesis : Tu l'enfonces là.

Calliope : Tu crois ? Je croyais que je lui fournissais une excuse.

Quatre : J'aurais dû me la fermer.

Lachesis : Ce n'est plus le temps des regrets. On t'avait dit que tu aurais un rôle phare dans ce chapitre… mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans le prochain chapitre c'est le tour de Wufei d'être sous le feu des projecteurs.

Wufei : Je ne peux pas mourir.

Calliope : La mort serait la meilleure chose pour toi.

Heero *menace les lecteurs avec son flingue* : Reviewez, au moins pour qu'elles arrêtent leurs conneries, ou pour qu'elles améliorent la fin.

Calliope&Lachesis : A la prochaine.

  


* * *

[1] Notre petit Duo serait-il un hétérosexuel refoulé ?

[2] Ça change du refrain "Ce sont les gundams"

[3] Oh le jeu de mots pourri !

[4] Wufei : Onna ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Impuissant ! Calliope : Non c'est vrai, juste un peu con ! Wufei : o_o !

[5] Mais qui dit quoi, telle est la question.

[6] Plus l'épave de Quatre.

[7] Ne jamais mettre Heero en colère… il perd son sang froid et devient très vulgaire !

[8] Vous rajoutez la tête que doit faire Heero en mimant Trowa avec dédain et vous vous pliez en quatre de rire.

[9] Duo ou la réalité qui te revient dans la gueule comme un boomerang ! Quel amour ce Duo !!!! Je veux le même !


	8. Dans quel état j'erre?

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 8/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, tournage en bourrique, POV, songfic, « A la recherche de la vérité vraie », on s'envole vers d'autre cieux.

**Disclaimer** : Ne sont pas à moi ni la chanson de Lara Fabian, Tu t'en vas ni les g-boys que je prends plaisir à torturer. En gros c'est tout. Et puis si j'oublie quelque chose c'est que ça ne doit pas être important !

**Pitites notes** : En gras c'est le moment présent, entre « », le passé proche avant sa fuite et en italique, le passé avec Meiran et celui où il discutait d'elle avec Trowa.

**Remerciements** : **Hathor Barton** : Mici pour la review. Donc voici la suite avec Wufei en première ligne. Pour ce qui est de l'évolution des sentiments de Qua-chan et de Hee-chan, je pense qu'il faudra que tu attendes encore quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture !

Dans quel état j'erre ?

Wufei avait profité du fait que Heero et Trowa entament une discussion quelque peu houleuse pour prendre la poudre d'escampette sous le nez d'un Duo complètement désemparé. Il était pourtant resté quelques instants à écouter derrière la porte pour entendre la suite de la conversation.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose le poussait à le faire.

**Une ruelle sombre.**

« Il est traumatisé. »

_Je dois me battre quand même._

**Des ombres qui se meuvent dans un ballet silencieux.**

« Tu attends quoi pour agir ? »

_Je combats pour la justice._

**Une ligne droite.**

« Quatre est dans le coma. »

_Je suis la justice._

**Aucune visibilité. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qui va arriver.**

  
« Il te faut encore un mort. »

_Ma femme a donné sa vie._

**La respiration qui s'accélère.**

« Ce lâche. »

_Sèche tes pleurs._

**Le pas qui se presse.**

« Tu te réveilles. »

_Pas sans toi._

**Le jeune homme qui se met à courir.**

« Encore un mort. »

_Pas cette vie-là._

**Qui va se perdre dans la noirceur de la ruelle.**

« Un mort. »

_Cette vie._

**Noir, ombre, pas d'espoir.**

« Mort. »

_Vie._

**Pas d'issue.**

« Mort. »

_Sang à flots._

**Noir.**

« Mort. »

_Sang._

Noir mort sang ombre vie coma issue Quatre pleurs lâche justice ombre femme sans toi mort pas d'espoir mort encore un cette vie pas sans toi noir mort sang….

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!

Wufei libéra avec ce cri toute la pression qui s'accumulait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était parti de la planque.

- Jeune homme, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes tout pâle.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Au spatioport de Beijing. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui merci. Où est le comptoir d'enregistrement ?

- Au fond à droite, après le toilette des hommes.

- Merci madame.

- De rien jeune homme.

Wufei alla d'abord aux toilettes[1] pour se rafraîchir un peu et vit dans la glace qu'il avait vraiment une tête de déterré. 

- Pas étonnant qu'elle insistait comme ça.

 Il ressortit ensuite et acheta un billet qui lui permit d'embarquer une dizaine de minutes plus tard à bord du vol 22R9T.

@@@@@@@@@@

Trowa n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la réaction de Wufei… ni la sienne d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à le défendre alors qu'il venait à peine de le jeter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait de voir que Wufei n'allait pas bien et que ça nuisait à tout le monde ? C'était donc ça l'amour ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux dans un ultime espoir de s'endormir. Mais son esprit ne put que se rappeler les paroles stupides d'une chanson datant de l'avant colonisation qu'il avait entendu sortant de la chambre de Duo.

_Si je pouvais _

_Je te dirais  
Reste avec moi  
Sur mon cœur et mon âme  
Se brise une larme  
Je n'ai pas le droit  
J'ai envie de te garder là  
Te parler tout bas  
Quand ma peau nue frémit sous tes doigts  
Et je vois dans tes yeux  
Que c'est elle que tu veux  
  
Tu t'en vas me laissant seule derrière toi  
Tu t'en vas et mon cœur s'envole en éclats  
Tu t'en vas en arrachant un bout de moi mais tu t'en vas  
A chaque que fois _

_Retrouver ceux qui t'appartiennent  
Retrouver celle qui se fait tienne sous tes draps  
  
Anéantie je te souris  
Je n'peux plus parler  
Je regarde derrière moi et je prends dans mes bras  
Le calendrier  
Des jours à t'attendre, à mourir, à m'ennuyer de toi  
J'aurais envie d'aller tout lui dire  
Mais si tu n'me revenais pas  
Comment te garder près de moi  
  
Tu t'en vas en me laissant seule derrière toi  
Tu t'en vas et mon cœur s'envole en éclats  
Tu t'en vas en arrachant un bout de moi mais tu t'en vas  
C'est la dernière fois  
Je ne suis qu'une deuxième voix  
Celle que ton cœur n'entendra pas  
Va t'en retrouver celle qui t'aime sous ton toit_  
  


- Pfff… c'est complètement stupide.

Trowa se leva et décida d'aller aider les deux autres pilotes dans leurs recherches.

@@@@@@@@@@

" Le vol 22R9T vient d'arriver sur L5. Nous remercions les passagers et leur souhaitons un agréable séjour. "

Wufei respira profondément et avança d'un pas décidé vers la maison principale du clan du Dragon. Au dernier instant il bifurqua et pénétra dans une salle remplie de stèles et de cierges. Il les observa un long moment avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la demeure patriarcale.

Il fit irruption au beau milieu d'une conversation entre le patriarche et maître O avant de demander :

- Où est la tombe de Meiran ?

TBC

- Le 28 juin 2003 -

Wufei : Tu sais que tu es chiante à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ?

Lachesis : Je pense qu'elle le sait

Wufei : C'est à ELLE que je parle, pas à une pseudo auteuse qui prend sa place dès qu'on commence à se plaindre.

Lachesis : Je pense pas qu'elle puisse te répondre maintenant.

Wufei : J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QU'ELLE PEUT OU PAS. ELLE PEUT ÉCRIRE DES TRUCS PAREILS DONC ELLE PEUT ASSUMER !!!!!!

Calliope : Hn ?

Wufei : BORDEL DE $*µ£#¤%§ !!!!

Calliope *tourne le dos et retourne se coucher* : Hnnn !

Duo *intercepte Calliope* : Calli-chan, il ne voulait pas être si grossier. Mais il faut dire que tu as mis deux mois et demi pour taper ce chapitre.

Calliope *chibi eyes mode activé* : Hnnnnnn……

Heero : On sait que tu bossais et que caissière c'est pas franchement tripant comme job mais tu les as eu ta télé et ton magnéto, même le lecteur dvd en prime et trois dvds nul à chier gratos. Alors faudrait que tu te motives un peu.

Calliope : Je l'ai tapé là maintenant tout de suite parce que Sephynounette elle a été très zentille avec moi et que ze lui ai promis… et pi faut que je me remette sur mon viol pour elle aussi.

Duo : Fallait surtout pas te sentir obligée pour le viol.

Lachesis : Si si, il faut qu'elle le finisse d'urgence !!!!

Trowa : Pourquoi Lara Fabian ?

Calliope : J'adore ses textes, mais dans le prochain chapitre c'est Jean Jacques qui prend le relais !

Wufei : On va encore l'attendre longtemps celui-là !!!!! On ne change pas de bonnes habitudes aussi facilement !

Calliope : *scribouille scribouille gratte la tête et sourire satisfait*

Lachesis : *regarde par dessus l'épaule de Calliope et se marre comme une baleine ou Ursula dans la Petite Sirène[2]*

G-boys : *tirent une gueule désespérée et affolée* Marre de subir !

Calliope : Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

Lachesis : Histoire de voir qui crève ou non.

  


* * *

[1] Elle est quand même maligne la bonne femme, lui dire où sont les toilettes pour qu'il y aille avant de s'acheter un billet.

[2] Un rire de sorcière psychopathe en gros.


	9. Retour à la case départ

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 9/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, « A la recherche de la tombe perdue », creusage de tombe, POV.

**Disclaimer** : Ne sont toujours pas à moi… sauf… rien en fait. Peut-être le nouveau gundam mais il est pas dans ce chapitre. Bref on avance pas à pas dans le chapitre, on retrouve *presque* tous les personnages mais faut bien en passer par là. La chanson Des bouts de moi est à Jean-Jacques Goldman.

**Pitites notes** : Entre // ce sont les pensées de Wufei.

**Remerciements** : **Aura** : Oki c'ti là est un peu plus long. Et puis OUI, j'ai osé touché à Quatre. Pas toujours les même qui trinquent !!!! Allez lis bien.

Chapitre 9 : Retour à la case départ.

- Où est la tombe de Meiran ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, l'arrivée impromptue de Wufei dans la maison principale ayant coupé court à la conversation des deux hommes qui le regardaient à présent avec étonnement. Le patriarche prit la parole.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Wufei ?

- Je suis allé voir dans la salle des ancêtres et la tombe de Meiran n'y est pas. J'exige une explication !

Le patriarche soupira avec résignation.

- De toute façon tu aurais été au courant un jour ou l'autre.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Nous nous sommes contentés de respecter les dernières volontés de la famille de ta femme. C'est à dire qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas que tu apprennes que son lieu de repos n'étais pas cette colonie[1].

- Alors où est-elle ?

- Elle est sur Terre. En Chine, plus précisément dans la province de Gansu près de la ville de Wuwei[2]… enfin si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours.

Le patriarche du clan du dragon n'eut pas le temps de finir de lui dire ce dont il voulait l'entretenir que Wufei était déjà en train de prendre un billet en direction de Gansu.

//_Tiens, c'est le même vol qu'à l'aller… à croire que cette navette ne fait que ce trajet. Et puis ce numéro ressemble énormément à un code numérique basique qui dirait VÉRITÉ.  -_-°°°. Je dois être maudit. Mais bon, le plus important maintenant est de savoir comment je vais m'y prendre pour trouver sa tombe. Bien que les informations données par le Patriarche réduisent beaucoup ma zone de recherche, elle reste néanmoins conséquentes pour un seul homme._//

Wufei soupira et décida de prendre un repos succinct avant sa longue quête. Il ne vit pas l'hôtesse de l'air le détailler et ne l'entendit pas lui dire avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

- Fais attention à toi Wufei. L'heure est bientôt arrivée de payer pour le passé.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Heero ? Comment va Quatre.

- Ses constantes sont stables mais il ne donne aucun signe de réveil. Trowa ?

- Complètement effondré. Il ne répond pas et il a failli m'égorger quand je suis venu lui apporter de quoi manger. Si Wufei ne revient pas très vite on va bientôt perdre un autre pilote, et je ne pense pas qu'à deux on puisse assurer très longtemps les missions, surtout si cette armure mobile refait des siennes.

- Hn. Et toi ça va ?

- Légèrement inquiet pour toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, comparé à vous je pète la forme. Au fait ça fait le longtemps ?

- Hein ?

- Que tu sors avec Quatre ? Vu la façon dont ta gueulé sur Trowa quand t'as pété un câble, tu dois en être carrément raide dingue.

- Six mois. Et tu as raison, je l'aime au point que je pourrais tuer pour lui… même un ami.

- Tu fais allusion à Relena ?

- Nan mais fous-toi de ma gueule tant que tu y es !

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je vais pas te refuser ce plaisir. Tu ne dois pas en tenir rigueur à Wufei… ni le tuer… même si je sais que ce que tu ressens pour Quatre t'y pousse fortement. Mais Quat-chan n'aurait pas voulu que toute cette situation tourne au vinaigre. Heero écoute *prend sa tête dans les mains*… Quatre s'est sacrifié pour Wufei parce qu'il est son ami et le notre, et également parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Wu-man a un gros problème, format double gundam ? Il faut le sortir de sa mémerde avant que la situation ne devienne totalement irréversible. Oki doki ?

- Je me demande encore comment tu fais ?

- Pour faire queoah ?

- Pour faire le con dans une discussion sérieuse.

- Facilement. Tu veux des cours privés ?

- Baka.

- Bon je vais essayer de secouer le Trowa… à mes risques et périls.

- Merci pour tout Duo.

- De nada Hee-mamour, je suis là pour ça !

@@@@@@@@@@

J'ai laissé  
Dans mon rétroviseur  
Loin  
Au milieu d'un décor  
Des images  
Impressions et couleurs  
Et des flashs et des cris qui s'emmêlent  
Et me collent au corps  
Blanc  
Le silence avant vous  
Noire  
La scène avant les coups  
Longue  
L'attente de vous voir  
Et nos bras, nos regards au moment de se dire bonsoir  
  
J'ai laissé des bouts de moi au creux de chaque endroit  
Un peu de chair à chaque empreinte de mes pas  
Des visages et des voix qui ne me quittent pas  
Autant de coups au cœur et qui tuent chaque fois  
Une ville que la nuit rend imaginaire  
Une route qu'on prend comme on reprend de l'air  
Et les papillons retournent brûler leurs ailes  
Pour toucher la lumière  
Pour énerver l'hiver  
Pour un peu d'éphémère  
  
L'hôtel  
La même chambre, hier  
Gestes  
Compte à rebours, horaire  
Tests  
Rassurants, quotidiens  
Les choses aussi retiennent leur souffle et puis le moment vient  
Brûlent les lights et vos regards  
Volent  
Vos voix dans nos guitares  
Belles  
Les mains des musiciens  
Et vos yeux que n'éteindra jamais un sommeil artificiel  
  
J'ai laissé des bouts de moi au creux de chaque endroit  
Un peu de chair à chaque empreinte de mes pas  
Des visages et des voix qui ne me quittent pas  
Autant de coups au cœur et qui tuent chaque fois  
Une ville que la nuit rend imaginaire  
Une route qu'on prend comme on reprend de l'air  
Et les papillons retournent brûler leurs ailes  
Pour toucher la lumière  
Pour énerver l'hiver  
Pour un peu d'éphémère  
  
J'ai laissé des bouts de moi au creux de chaque endroit  
Un peu de chair à chaque empreinte de mes pas  
Des visages et des voix qui ne me quittent pas  
Autant de coups et cœur et qui tuent chaque fois  
Un matin pour s'étonner de nos impudeurs  
Signatures alibis, mais il est déjà l'heure  
Et les papillons retournent brûler leurs ailes  
Pour toucher la lumière  
Pour énerver l'hiver  
Pour que tout s'accélère  
  
J'ai laissé des bouts de moi au creux de chaque endroit  
Un peu de chair à chaque empreinte...

- C'est pas vraiment joyeux ce que tu écoutes là mon Trotro !

- …… Duo ?

- Oh tu sais encore comment je m'appelle ? Y a du progrès ! T'as mangé, pris ta douche, t'es entraîné, sorti t'aérer, tu veux de l'aide pour t'habiller ?

- Arrête… s'il te plaît.

- Il ne me plaît pas, donc je disais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Nan je disais pas ça, mais si c'est ta question… hum… t'en as pas une plus facile ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous as laissé dans l'ignorance ? Et pourquoi je me mets dans cet état ? Quelqu'un de normalement constitué l'aurais déjà largué, surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit et fait… Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes, que l'amour rend aveugle, qu'il a peur de se confier à qui que ce soit, qu'il pense qu'on ne peut pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, donc qu'on peut pas l'aider, parce qu'il ne sait plus du tout où il en est et parce que quelque chose l'effraie au plus haut point et que ce quelque chose à un rapport direct avec l'armure mobile New Generation *souffle comme un phoque*. Ça répond à tes questions ?

- Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas ses raisons.

- Tu ne doutes quand même pas de tes sentiments à son égards ?

- Non mais…

- Il te le dira quand il sera prêt et qu'il aura clarifié son esprit. Et puis ce ne sont que des mots. Le fait qu'il ne te les ait pas encore dit n'altère en rien ce qu'il éprouve pour toi.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais donner des conseils sur des problèmes de cœur alors que tu es tout seul.

- Je ne suis pas tout seul, je suis avec vous et vous avez assez de problèmes de cœur pour pallier aux manques occasionnés dans ce domaine chez ma p'tite personne. Sinon tu peux m'appeler Docteur Love. Je te ferais part de mes honoraires pour cette séance de thérapie incessamment sous peu. Si t'as pas assez, je peux te faire crédit à vingt-cinq pour cent d'intérêt… par jour, ça va de soi !

- Duo… c'est bon casse-toi.

- Oui mon lion ! Au fait, tu viens avec nous, on va voir Quatre à l'hosto.

- Non allez-y sans moi. Je n'ai pas tellement dormi ces dernières nuits et puis je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver face à face avec Heero avec les derniers évènements.

- Okay, courageux mais pas téméraire. Alors dors bien mon bébé. On en a pour quelques heures… disons qu'on ne sait pas à quelle heure on rentre.

- Hn…

Sur ce le natté laissa se reposer le clown avec empressement de peur que son chauffeur ne le laisse sur le carreau.

@@@@@@@@@@

Il était exténué, frigorifié et au bord de l'abandon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ô combien sa tâche serait éprouvante. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser tomber, . pas maintenant, surtout pas après les heures qu'il venait de passer à arpenter les reliefs de Gansu. Il sentait qu'il était près du but. Il se trouvait à présent dans la dernière zone qu'il n'avait pas parcourue… son dernier espoir. Cette forêt sombre et dense qu'il avait survolée avec la navette. Elle possédait une clairière en son centre. Peut importait le temps qu'il mettrait à l'atteindre, il se devait de réussir… pour son salut.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures de lutte acharnée avec la végétation, les coups de griffes des ronces et les assauts incessants des moustiques et autres joyeusetés piquantes qu'il vit paraître un début d'herbe rase beaucoup plus claire. Enfin extirpé de la Ligne verte[3] il se figea, ne s'attendant pas à être accueilli de la sorte. Sans le vouloir il venait de mettre le pied dans un engrenage mortel. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva empalé sur un vieux harpon rouillé[4] et s'effondra, son sang ayant brusquement décidé de jouer la fille de l'air. Dans un dernier soupir il prononça un mot, un nom… celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça… celui qui l'avait conduit à sa chute babylonienne… Meiran.

O-WA-RI.

*BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF*

Wufei : Nan mais t'es dingue ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire crever comme ça, tout seul, comme un chien, dans un trou paumé de surcroît !

*BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF*

Lachesis : Nan mais t'es dingue ! Pourquoi tu frappes l'auteur ? T'es complètement suicidaire ma parole ! Si tu la frappes, tu penses vraiment qu'elle va réécrire ce passage ? Réfléchis avant d'agir !

Calliope *qui réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer* : gratte gratte gratte… Je trouve que cette fin est très bien moi, j'ai mis des mots savants non vulgaires… et puis BORDEL DE MERDE WUFEI, LE MOT HUMOUR TU CONNAIS PAS ????? Blague, plaisanterie, foutage de gueule, canular… c'est où dans ton dico ? Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais finir le chapitre et le fic comme ça ?

Wufei : T'en serais capable pourtant.

Calliope : Oui mais pas dans ces conditions.

Wufei : Quelles conditions ?

Lachesis : Ben voyons, Trowa ne s'est pas suicidé, Quatre n'est pas mort de son coma, Heero n'a pas fini dans un hosto pour dingues, Duo n'a pas perdu la vie sur le champ de bataille et toi… tu ne sais toujours pas la réponse à ta question.

Wufei : O_O.

Autres : -_-°°°

Calliope : Bon reprenons… j'en été où ? Ah vi j'me rappelle…

Donc Wufei se figea, ne s'attendant pas à être accueilli de la sorte. La clairière était vide de tout bruit et entretenue comme si quelqu'un venait faire le jardin tous les jours. En son milieu trônait une stèle de marbre rouge, illuminée par les rayons du soleil qui perçaient le haut feuillage de la forêt avoisinante .

Wufei s'approcha avec respect et observa longuement la pierre tombale. Il pouvait y lire…

_~Ci-gît CHANG Meiran_

_Femme incomprise de son époux qui donna_

_ sa vie pour des idéaux qu'il ne partageait pas._

_Ici repose une fleur, reine de la forêt._

_Que son âme puisse trouver le repos et accorder le pardon._

Après une longue hésitation, il se décida à commettre le crime suprême[5], priant ses ancêtres de l'en pardonner. Il se mit alors à creuser la terre au pied de la stèle avec frénésie, parvenant ainsi à mettre à jour le cercueil de sa défunte épouse. Il en arracha le couvercle avec une impatience mal contenue et ce qu'il y trouva le laissa pantois. Il était tellement déçu de trouver le corps de sa femme qu'il laissa couler quelques larmes[6].

Il reprit le chemin de la base de ralliement quelques heures après, s'assurant avec une minutie d'horloger que le site sacré qu'il venait de profaner avait retrouvé sa beauté d'origine.

- Si ce n'est pas elle, alors qui ?

TBC

- le 04 Août 2003 -

Calliope : ……

Wufei : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas fait de remarques désagréables cette fois.

Calliope : snif.

Duo : allez ma belle, raconte tout à Docteur Love.

Calliope : J'VEUX PAS Y ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER. TTTT________TTTT !

Heero : Allez, la fac c'est pas si terrible que ça. Et puis dans quelques années tu n'iras plus du tout. T'auras réalisé ton rêve d'enfant.

Calliope : *renifle* Vrai ?

Heero : Bien sûr pourquoi je te mentirai ?

Lachesis : Pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Calliope : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

Lachesis : Plus tard elle veut faire prof… Hee-chan vient juste de lui rappeler que les gosses étaient pas en option dans ce job. Sinon aucune remarque sur le chapitre ?

Trowa : Non pas grand chose. Je parle beaucoup, pour rien dire, je me plains et je me morfonds.

Heero : Je suis OOC et gentil avec Duo. Pourquoi je suis pas avec Duo ?

Duo : Je suis tout seul… tout seul… tout seul.

Wufei : J'suis crevé, j'ai plein de terre sous les ongles et j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

Calliope : Lachy pourquoi tu leur as posé la question ? Tu sais très bien que quoi qu'on fasse ils seront jamais contents.

Lachesis : Ils se plaindront moins la prochaine fois puisque le chapitre est beaucoup plus court ! Sinon à la prochain les lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

  


* * *

[1] Mais il aurait été au courant de toute façon. -_- !

[2] Non ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence ! C'est voulu scénaristiquement. 

[3] C'est un très bon film que je vous conseille vivement, il est très émouvant et j'adore John Caffé.

[4] J'espère pour lui qu' il a fait son rappel anti-tétanos !

[5] Exhumer un mort est un horrible crime punit par la loi… alors imaginez ce que ça doit donner dans un clan chinois.

[6] Et ben non c'était pas Meiran !!!!


	10. Vains sacrifices?

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 10/?  
**Auteur **: Calliope.  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.**  
Genre** : Yaoi, retour à la base, confrontation, mission foireuse, question sans réponse... bref le bordel habituel.  
**Couples** : 3+5+3, 1+4+1.  
**Disclaimer** : Panamouah... bref on connaît le refrain. Ils appartiennent à leur créateur donc tout ce qui n'est pas dans la série est à moi sauf mention du contraire. Ah oui, je les veux toujours pour Noël!!!

**Remerciements** : **Hathor Barton** : Ben les notes c'est fait exprès et puis ça coupe le récit et puis je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce passage, lol ! Sinon la mort des deux protagonistes n'est pas encore programmée, mais bon qui sais ce qui peut se passer d'ici la fin du fic ? Je suis aussi désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais maintenant que j'ai pris mes marques ça devrait aller… techniquement. Biz, Calliope. **Enyo85** : Euh… Meiran est bien morte et disons que la ville où elle est enterrée c'est juste pour embrumer l'esprit du petit Wufei… qui lui aussi comprend rien. L'armure laisse Quatre et Heero s'interposer parce qu'elle sait qu'ils tous amis et que ça va briser Wufei psychologiquement et diviser le groupe. Quant aux paroles de l'hôtesse de l'air je pense que c'est plus une menace ou un conseil ironique qu'une mise en garde ou de l'inquiétude. J'espère que la suite t'éclairera un peu plus, Biz, Calliope.

**Chapitre 10 : Vains sacrifices?**

Le voyage avait semblé long à Wufei, d'autant plus long qu'il répugnait à rentrer au plus tôt à la base, redoutant les réactions des autres et les explications qu'il aurait à leur fournir.  
Il soupira alors qu'il poussait la porte. La base était calme et sombre... elle semblait désertée de toute vie. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers ses quartiers, voulant avant toute chose prendre un peu de repos.

Wufei abandonna tout idée de dormir, ressassant sans cesse les évènements - le gundam, la chanson, le coma de Quatre, son vol vers L5, sa découverte. Tout ceci n'avait plus de sans pour lui, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête : ses sentiments, ses craintes et ses doutes concernant sa relation avec Trowa[1].

- Pff... chuis vraiment dans une merde sans nom !!!

L'ordinateur s'alluma brusquement, le tirant par la même occasion de ses sombres pensées.

- Mission ?

Il lut brièvement les propos du mail avant de l'effacer et de sortir de sa chambre, espérant vivement que les réparations de son gundam seraient finies.  
Il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'une ombre tapie dans les ténèbres avait observé avec une attention malsaine[2] ses moindres faits et gestes depuis son arrivée et qu'elle connaissait également le contenu de sa mission.

@@@@@@@@@@

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur désespérante. Deux ombres marchèrent en silence jusque dans une pièce légèrement éclairée.

- Heero ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas se laisser aller.

- En es-tu bien sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que Wufei est revenu.

- Hein ?

- Il manque son gundam et celui de Trowa. Ils ont dû aller en mission... et ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose...

- Que le gundam ennemi avait prévu tout ce qui est arrivé, qu'il nous manipule depuis le début à travers Wufei... Wufei est en quelque sorte la clé de l'énigme.

- Euh... tu cogites trop toi. Ça signifie seulement que l'un des deux ne reviendra pas entier et il y a fort à parier que ce sera Trowa !

- C'est en gros ce que j'ai dit.

- ^_^; On fait quoi en attendant?

- On attend[3]. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont allés.

Le natté soupira bruyamment.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous coucher... enfin si on arrive à trouver le sommeil..... J'peux dormir avec toi? J'ai pas tellement envie de rester tout seul... ni de te laisser tout seul.

- Hn.

- Mici.

Les deux adolescents allèrent se coucher, le teint visiblement fatigué ne faisant que refléter les dures épreuves physiques et psychologiques qu'ils avaient subies jusqu'alors.

@@@@@@@@@@

L'étonnement et l'inquiétude hantait Wufei. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les Mads se risqueraient à l'envoyer en mission solo, surtout d'après les récents évènements. D'autant plus que cette mission était totalement surréaliste ! Franchement l'envoyer détruire des données situées dans un dispensaire, qui plus est dans un dispensaire totalement à l'écart des régions urbanisées et proche des postes frontières.

- Un camp de réfugiés quoi ! Je trouve qu'ils prennent beaucoup de risques pour essayer d'anticiper les attaques de cette nouvelle armure mobile.

Le jeune asiatique était désemparé au point de penser que ce gundam pouvait être un mobil doll surperfectionné... enfin il l'aurait pensé s'il n'était pas persuadé que cette armure mobile voulait le détruire autant psychologiquement que physiquement.

@@@@@@@@@@

Trowa volait déjà depuis près de deux heures, se demandant pourquoi Wufei n'avait pas utilisé de transporteur pour économiser son carburant.  
Sur ses écrans, les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, laissant apparaître la Grande Muraille signe que la frontière de la Mongolie Intérieure était proche.

- Il n'y a rien là-bas. Pourquoi les docs l'y ont-ils envoyé ? Pourquoi tout seul ? A moins que...

Le Heavyarms força l'allure voyant que l'Altron avait amorcé sa descente pour se poser et que autre chose qu'un bâtiment l'attendait de pied ferme. Ce que craignait Trowa s'était bien réalisé : Le mobil blanc était là, aucune trace du dispensaire mentionné dans la mission... Wufei avait été piégé et fonçait tête baissée dans l'antre de la bête.

@@@@@@@@@@

- J'ai été piégé comme un débutant, constata avec horreur le chinois, alors autant sauter sur l'occasion pour avoir des réponses.

Wufei se posa face à l'armure mobile - ni trop près, ni trop loin -, se mit en position d'attaque et engagea le dialogue.

- Qui es-tu ? Et surtout pourquoi t'en prendre à moi ? Que veux-tu de moi ? Qui t'envoie ? ...

Contre toute attente, une voix sortie d'outre-tombe lui répondit.

- Je suis le Veritas... Meurs !!!!

L'armure tira.

TBC  
Le 14/09/03.

Calliope : J'ai réussi à me motiver pour taper la suite-euh!!!  
Wufei : -_-° T'as battu tes propres records... Trois mois pour taper ce chapitre.  
Lachesis : Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? L'important c'est qu'elle l'ai tapé non?  
Trowa : Pourquoi je l'espionne ?  
Calliope : T'es curieux de nature c'est tout !  
Duo : tu sais qu'avec le temps on avait pensé que tu aurais abandonné ce fic.  
Calliope : Im-po-ssi-ble !  
Quatre : Pourquoi ?  
Calliope : Oh c'est simple : 1) Je finis toujours ce que je commence (surtout si c'est un fic) et 2) JE VEUX CONNAÎTRE LA FIN DU FIC !!!!  
Heero : Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer après ?  
Calliope : Si mais juste dans les grandes lignes... je veux savoir les petites lignes et pour ça il faut qu'on me motive donc *chibi eyes* Reviews ?

  


* * *

[1] Ca le fout mal quand même le pauvre Trowa... j'espère pour eux que ça va s'arranger... Wufei : Onna t'es la seule à savoir si ça va s'arranger, c'est toi l'auteur!!! Calliope : Mais j'en sais rien alors fous moi la paix. Trowa : Elle connaît même pas la fin de son fic et la tournure des évènements... ça craint!!! Calliope : Mai-euh!

[2] Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être...

[3] Okay... ça c'est de la réplique... même moi j'aurais pas trouvé mieux!!!


	11. Qui sera le prochain?

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 11/?  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : Yaoi, et pour changer, l'habituel macchab', le tournage en bourrique, la prise de bec, POV et « tension et survoltage ».

**Couples** : 3+5+3, 1+4+1.  
**Disclaimer** : Ne sont pas à moi. Tout comme les autres ficeuses je les possède à travers mes rêves et mes écrits… surtout dans mes rêves. Mais bon tant qu'y a du rêve y a d'la fiction et tant qu'y a de la fiction, je peux tout me permettre, surtout de les faire souffrir et ça c'est ce qui me fait aimer tout ce que je fais endurer à ces pauvres petits bishônens. La chanson c'est Comment te dire de Kyo et les paroles proviennent du site www.paroles.net (j'ai laissé mon album à la fac) donc c'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des fautes.

Enjoy reading !

**Chapitre 11 : Qui sera le prochain ?**

- Je suis le Veritas. Meurs.

L'armure tira.

Wufei n'esquissa même pas un simple mouvement pour tenter d'éviter l'attaque qui lui était destinée. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, se laissant bercer par la musique qui résonnait dans son cockpit[1].

- Plus personne n'est là pour risquer sa vie à ma place. Je ne me défilerai pas cette fois-ci. Si ce gundam veut me tuer, alors qu'il le fasse. Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde… car jusque là je n'ai juste servi qu'à leur faire perdre la vie[2].

Un bruit assourdissant fit irruption dans la cabine de pilotage le coupant net dans ses réflexions. Il ouvrit les yeux, en constatant avec étonnement qu'il pouvait encore le faire, et vit que non seulement l'armure ennemie avait disparue mais que lui tenait encore debout.

- Pourtant le bruit de déflagration et l'odeur de métal chaud sont bien là. Alors qu'à-t-il bien pu se passer ?

Il fit un rapide balayage des environs avec ses caméras avant de stopper avec horreur sur un amas de ferraille rouge et blanc encore fumant.

- TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Mon dieu, NON !!!!! Qu'ai-je fait ? Tout est de ma faute… j'aurais dû leur dire depuis le début. On aurait peut-être pu éviter toutes ces pertes inutiles[3].

Wufei secoua la tête pour arrêter de  et alla voir le résultat de sa bêtise. Le Heavyarms n'avait pourtant subi qu'une seule attaque et pourtant on aurait dit qu'il s'était autodétruit. Il ramassa ce qu'il restait en s'assurant bien que le pilote, entier ou en morceaux, se trouvait bine dedans.

Le vol retour ne lui parut jamais aussi long que celui-ci. Il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'il arriverait si Trowa était mort ou alors s'il revenait dans le même état que Quatre.

- Mon Dieu, faites qu'il survive ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Mon Dieu je vous en prie.

@@@@@@@@@@

- Bon je vais vous laisser. Ne faites surtout pas de bêtises derrière mon dos.

- Merci d'être resté avec moi Duo. Je sais qu'il apprécie ta présence.

- Mais la tienne encore plus. Cependant ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre malade ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu… plutôt que nous aidions Wufei de notre mieux.

- Hn…

- Ok ok je m'en vais. Mais…

- AU revoir Duo.

Heero attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour commencer à parler au jeune blond comateux.

  
**_Prisonnier de ton enchantement  
On fait l'affaire de nos sentiments  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps  
Quand on mène qui est le plus fort  
Et moi je cours  
  
Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire  
  
Pris au piège par le souffle imminent  
De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend  
On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang  
Tu touches mon coeur  
L'esprit s'en ressent  
Et moi je suis fou  
  
Mais comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérez les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Laisse-moi te dire  
  
Comment te dire  
Les mots ne viennent pas  
Libérer les sons de ma voix  
Je voudrais arrêter le temps  
Passer en toi  
Mais laisse-moi te dire  
En amour on n'sait rien  
On est rien  
On est rien  
On est rien..._**

- Je suis désolé Quatre. Mais tu sais, depuis que tu es dans le coma je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je sais pourtant ce que je dois faire – d'ailleurs Duo se fait une joie de me sermonner sur le sujet -, que je devrais être à ses côtés et à ceux des autres, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les percevoir comme des… ennemis…, enfin je parle de Wufei et de Trowa, surtout depuis ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et toi seul peux comprendre mes motivations, mais l'attitude de Wufei nous met tous en danger et Trowa le protège dans son entêtement.  
J'ai besoin de tes conseils… j'ai besoin de toi… je suis en train de devenir complètement dingue avec cette situation. Je suis le Soldat Parfait[4], j'ai été entraîné à réagir à ce genre de situations mais depuis que tu m'as appris à aimer, à ressentir, je suis devenu complètement dépendant de toi, de tout ce que tu peux penser de moi ou de mes actes[5]. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là pour m'aider à gérer comme tu l'as toujours fait. Quatre reviens je t'en supplie, reviens-moi.

- C'était mon choix.

Le jeune homme regarda interloqué vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Ça ne se pouvait pas être lui, lui qui dormait depuis bientôt deux semaines… venait de donner signe de vie.

- Quatre ?

- Tu ne dois rien reprocher à Wufei. J'ai fait un choix, tu dois le respecter. Je connaissais les risques que j'encourrais mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Et puis-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as fait ce choix par le passé ? Que tu as risqué ta vie pour moi[6] ? C'est le jour où j'ai compris que je ne survivrais pas si tu me laissais… que je t'aimais.

- Je t'aime également… donc tu dois comprendre ma réaction.

- Mais elle est intolérable parce que nous sommes tous amis et qu'on doit s'entraider dans TOUTES les situations.

- Hn.

- Merci Heero.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été auprès de moi tout le temps et de m'avoir aidé guidé sur la bonne voie. Mais maintenant c'est Wufei que tu vas devoir aider, aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour.

- Hn. Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne sens plus Trowa.

Le blond avait dit cela quasiment les larmes aux yeux avant d'inviter silencieusement le japonais à regagner la base.

- C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'il sortira indemne de cette épreuve.

TBC

- Le 19/09/03 -

Calliope : Et deuxième chapitre tapé de la journée… ça me ressemble pas.

Wufei : ……

Lachesis : Calli-chan… t'as cassé Wufei… Y MARCHE PU !!!!!!

Calliope : Ké ? T'as essayé de le secouer comme une malade pour le faire réagir.

Lachesis : Oui ça marche pas…. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Calliope : Eviter les proprios de Wu… c'est une bonne idée.

Lachesis : On peut pas on a pas encore fini le fic.

Calliope : Heero, Duo ? Une idée sur la question ?

Heero&Duo *sourire sadique* : Demerden zisich[7] !!!

Calliope : gratte gratte gratte *montre à Heero* Et maintenant ?

Heero *blanc comme un linge* : …

Duo : Lachesis, qu'est-ce qu'y a marqué sur la feuille ? Elle l'a casé avec Relena ?

Lachesis : Pire… c'est la rechute et la mort de Quatre.

Duo : Elle y va fort là.

Calliope : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes… j'attends.

Heero : Faut que tu continues le fic pour qu'il sache ce qui va arriver à Trowa.

Duo : Lecteurs reviewez, onegai *chibis eyes larmoyants*.

  


* * *

[1] Petite musique hawaïenne… sable chaud, mer d'huile, bishis qui courent autour de vous et vous éventent…. Wufei : Ta gueule et tape. Calliope : Ouais c'est bon je m'active !

[2] Nan mais regardez-moi ce gros égoïste qui essaie de se faire passer pour un martyre ! Wufei : Onna…. Calliope : Ouais je sais « Ta gueule et tape » *BLAFF* C'était assez fort Wuffy-chou ? Wufei : Owwa.

[3] Enfin un éclair de lucidité… pour « ces pertes » en fait il ne sais pas que Quatre est toujours en vie et il considère déjà Trowa mort.

[4] Heureusement qu'il le rappelle parce qu'avec ce qu'il vient de dire on commençait sérieusement à en douter.

[5] Il pourrait au moins lui mettre tout sur le dos plus clairement !!!

[6] Heu… il a fait ça ? Je me rappelle plus mon dieu. C'est peut-être quand il pète un câble avant de se faire capturer avec Heero… ouais on va dire que c'est là.

[7] La personne visée et proprio de la phrase se reconnaîtra.


	12. Questions, révélations et action

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 12/ ?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Yaoi, traumatisme, return to the past et explainations, OOC.

**Couples** : 3+5, 1+4+1.

**Disclaimer** : La même rengaine… pas à moi… blablabla… je promets de pas leur faire de mal etc, etc… Comme si j'étais une tortionnaire qui prenait un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir ces bishous… Pff…

**Petite note** : Bon voici le dernier chap' de Pas sans toi que j'ai en réserve, ce qui signifie que je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite… donc évitez les réclamations… ça ne pourrait que ralentir la cadence vu mon esprit contradictoire.

Bonne lecture quand même.

**Chapitre 12 : Questions, révélations et action.**

Dès qu'il fut de retour à la base, Heero se dirigea précipitamment vers le hangar pour comprendre les paroles de son amant. Le spectacle fut désolant. Le Heavyarms, en plus de ses dégâts, n'avait même plus le privilège de s'appeler "gundam" tellement ce qu'il restait de lui était insignifiant. Pas étonnant que Quatre ne sente plus Trowa… ce serait d'ailleurs un miracle si ce dernier était revenu en un seul morceau, voire même vivant. Heero réfléchit avant de repartir aussi sec vers le seul endroit où il serait susceptible de trouver Duo et Wufei et ainsi d'obtenir quelques explications.

Il eut juste le temps d'établir un contact visuel avec la cuisine qu'il fut intercepté par ledit Duo passablement harassé.

- Hn ?

- Délicatesse, finesse et tact. Y a-t-il un des ces mots que tu ne comprennes pas ?

- Aucun.

- Bien. Ménage Wufei si tu tiens à lui parler.

- Trowa est vivant ?

- Tout dépend du degré de signification que tu attaches à ce terme, Heero. Disons qu'il n'est pas mort… tout du moins pas encore… donc tu imagines aisément la culpabilité que doit ressentir Wufei à cet instant précis.

- Hai.

- Et tu sais ce que j'attends de toi au niveau comportemental ?

- Oui… être "gentil" et ne pas le brusquer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là[1] ?

- …… -_-° !

Les deux pilotes se rendirent auprès de Wufei afin de tenter de clarifier la situation.

- Wufei…

Le susnommé ne leva même pas le regard vers le nouveau venu, se contenant de se complaire dans sa position, complètement prostré.

- Quatre vient de sortir du coma. Il est très inquiet pour Trowa, mais il l'est encore plus pour toi. Il m'a demandé de t'aider et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Mais auparavant…

- Tu as vu Trowa[2] ? demanda le chinois sans pour autant prêter la moindre attention à son interlocuteur.

- Non.

- Il s'est interposé. 

Wufei se leva et fit fasse à Heero, le regard complètement empli de larmes.

- Il s'est interposé malgré ce que je lui ai fait… malgré ce que je lui ai dit. Et toi… toi… toi[3]… tu es en train de faire la même chose Heero. Tu es en train de risquer ta vie pour moi, Wufei abattit un poing rageur sur la table de la cuisine, et ça je ne le tolèrerai plus !

- Ça m'est égal. Je l'ai déjà fait et je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit classée une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je suis de l'avis de Heero, Wufei, intervint Duo, on ne te laissera pas tomber, pas un ami. Mais pour qu'on puisse t'aider, il faut absolument que tu nous fasse confiance et que tu éclaire notre chemin. Tu semble être la clé de ce mystère et tu détiens peut-être des éléments qui nous seront sans doute précieux, voire vitaux.

Le chinois se rassit correctement sur sa chaise de telle sorte qu'il puisse faire face à ses interlocuteurs et les regarda dans les yeux, chacun à tour de rôle. Mais il ne put qu'y lire une impassibilité et une détermination déconcertante.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir car ça risque d'être long.

- Hm Wufei ? On est *déjà* assis.

- Bon, avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas toujours été comme vous me connaissez… j'étais plutôt du genre plongé dans mes bouquins, contrairement à ma femme qui se battait sans cesse, revendiquant la justice. Elle s'appelait Meiran, mais tenait absolument à se faire surnommer Nataku, mais elle a été tuée sur le champ de bataille lorsque Treize a voulu détruire notre colonie… tout ça parce que j'avais refusé de livrer bataille. C'était il y a environ un an et c'est à partir de cette date qu j'ai pris sa place, jurant d'honorer sa mémoire et de la venger.  
Il y a peu de temps, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, me montrant mes souvenirs, principalement un avant sa mort… elle chantait une chanson et les  paroles de cette chanson furent ses dernières paroles, paroles que j'ai réentendu il y a peu lors de l'attaque du gundam. Je me suis alors demandé si elle était vraiment morte, si elle n'était pas revenue me torturer se venger de ma couardise. Alors le soir où Heero a hurlé sur Trowa *regard noir*, j'ai pris un vol pour L5 afin de demander des réponses au patriarche de mon clan. Quand il m'a annoncé que sa tombe se trouvait près de Wuwei[4], je m'y suis rendu le plus rapidement, j'ai exhumé son tombeau et j'ai trouvé sa dépouille. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'étais soulagé mais aussi inquiet de savoir que ce n'était pas elle, mais que quelqu'un connaissait suffisamment bien mon passé pour l'utiliser sur moi comme moyen de torture. Je suis alors rentré à la base où j'ai découvert que j'avais une mission, qui se révéla être un piège grossier. Par contre je ne sais pas comment Trowa a fait pour savoir où j'allais. La suite vous la connaissez. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit…

- Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose lors de cette mission ?

- Le gundam s'appelle le Veritas… d'ailleurs mon vol aller-retour pour L5 était le 22R9T, grossièrement codé pour Vérité. Il y a peut-être un lien entre les deux.

- Hn. Duo qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, je serais mort de rire à l'idée d'imaginer Wufei en tenue de mariage. Sinon je dois penser la même chose que toit Heero et que petit Quatounet dans l'embrasure de la porte[5].

- Quatre ?

Heero se retourna d'un seul bloc pour voir le blond aussi blanc que la peinture de Wing. Il se leva et l'obligea à prendre un siège.

- Quatre, tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu es encore trop faible et tu dois te reposer.

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd… sinon je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les trois en bonne santé.

- Nous aussi Qua-chan. Alors t'en penses quoi de cette weird story ?

- Complot contre Wufei ou vengeance personnelle avec un penchant pour le deuxième. Le pilote de cette armure mobile doit vouloir détruire Wufei aussi bien physiquement que moralement et c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'attaque que quand il y a quelqu'un avec lui pour être sûr qu'on le protège et qu'on reste sur le carreau. Pour Trowa, il doit être au courant de votre liaison et il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il te surveille de près. Cela exclue donc que ce gundam soit du côté de OZ[6].

- Tu as un plan ? demanda Duo, alors que Heero n'était toujours pas remis de sa surprise de voir Quatre en face de lui et en pleine forme.

- Il faut l'acculer et le forcer à se révéler au grand jour… et pour ça j'ai eu le temps de cogiter à une stratégie pendant mon repos forcé. Mais vous devrez me faire confiance.

- No problemo Qua-chan ! On est tous avec toi, même si les autres sont pas d'accords !!!!

-TBC-

Le 28/09/03

Calliope : Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ! Le chapitre est court et j'ai fait poireauter le lecteur. Mais je fais quand même passer mes études avant les fics et là j'étais en pleins partiels.

Duo : T'entends des voix Jeanne d'Arc. On a rien dit, rien pensé.

Lachesis : Hey Calli ! Tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble de plus en plus à une blanche colombe.

Calliope : Dommage qu'il ait les griffes dégoulinantes de sang… on aurait presque pu croire à son innocence !

Wufei : Mais ça ne va toujours pas !

Calliope *soupir* : Allez vas-y ! Raconte à tatie Calliope ce qui te fais te plaindre encore une fois.

Wufei : Trowa est dans le coma… et puis on apprend rien dans ce chapitre.

Lachesis : Trowa n'est pas dans le coma, il est à l'article de la mort… et ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la compréhension de l'histoire !

Quatre : je suis de retour… enfin ! Et je passe pas pour un minable qui rechigne tout le temps.

Calliope : Et non pas cette fois. Mais attention il reste encore au moins trois chapitres si tout va bien…

Lachesis : … donc ne crie pas victoire trop tôt.

*Super pose des deux filles en train de mystifier l'histoire*

Duo : C'est pas possible, elles s'y croient trop ! Bon ben Lecteur à la prochaine… et n'oublie pas les reviews… ça les motivera peut-être !

  


* * *

[1] Vous remarquerez la dextérité dont fait preuve Duo pour mener notre soldat parfait à la baguette.

[2] Ah… Heero a prononcé le mot magique pour ouvrir la serrure qui condamnait la bouche de Wufei.

[3] Ouais c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris…

[4] Si vous vous souvenez bien c'est le lieu où ils ont rencontré pour la première fois le MS.

[5] C'est affolant le naturel avec lequel il dit ça !!!

[6] Quatre de retour sur le devant de la scène, boosté, regonflé et prêt à l'emploi. On n'en attendait pas moins de lui !!


	13. On tourne

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 13/ ?  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : Yaoi, on a la solution du problème, POV, brainstorming...  
**Couples** : 35, 141.  
**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi je sais, et contrairement à moi ils étaient en vacances assez longtemps mais ça va changer... enfin j'espère, mais de toute façon si je les torture pas ici ce sera ailleurs, alors...  
**Petite** **note** : Heu pour le retard... Gomen ???? Avec un ordinateur à moitié mort c'est pas le pied de taper un chapitre et puis sans inspiration, faire un chapitre c'est galère... Et en ce moment je suis plutôt occupée avec mon projet d'informatique et mon dossier en option maths.... Bref j'espère que ceux qui lisent encore cette fic ne m'en voudront pas trop. Mais bon je dédie ce chapitre à 'tite Makena et Shalimar (au moins deux lecteurs °).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : On tourne !**

Depuis que Quatre était sortit du coma et avait proposé le plan d'action, il y a de cela environ une semaine, le QG des g-boys c'était littéralement transformé en une véritable fourmilière.  
Tout le monde bossait dur, l'absence de missions aidant pour mettre au point, jusqu'à l'infime détail, le plan qui marquerait la fin de l'époque du Veritas. Quatre menait les directives d'une main de maître, malgré les réticences d'Heero à le laisser travailler d'arrache-pied dans cet état, et tous les préparatifs étaient sur le point d'être achevés notamment depuis que Heero avait ramené leur pièce maîtresse des Colonies[1], il y a de cela quelques jours...

**FLASH BACK[2]**

- Ma stratégie est vraiment simple, commença Quatre, tout en s'asseyant sous le regard inquisiteur de Heero. Mais malgré sa simplicité, elle nécessite une préparation énorme et un timing parfait.  
- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Duo, bien qu'apparemment plus occupé à tester la rapidité de fuite des mouches volant dans la pièce.

Quatre s'assura d'avoir toute l'attention de la pièce avant de continuer son exposé.

- On va utiliser Wufei comme appât, déclara-t-il calmement.  
- QUOI ?!?!?  
- Pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines Wufei[3], reprit-il toujours aussi calme, on va lui tendre un piège et le prendre à son propre jeu.  
- On est toute ouïe, s'intéressa soudainement Duo.  
- A la prochaine mission où on devra affronter le Veritas, on s'y rendra tous en lui amenant un petit cadeau. Je m'explique, trancha-t-il, prévenant ainsi toute sorte d'intervention. Avant de venir ici, j'ai passé un coup de téléphone à un de mes contacts sur L4 et je lui ai commandé un outil qui sera le coeur même de notre action. Il faudra que Heero aille la chercher dès qu'elle sera prête. Ensuite dès que nous l'aurons, nous pourrons apporter quelques modifications à nos gundams pour qu'ils puissent résister un minimum aux décharges électromagnétiques. J'ai déjà donné toutes les indications nécessaires à Howard. En ce qui concerne l'action lors de la mission, je reviendrai sur ce point ultérieurement. En attendant...  
- TU VAS TE REPOSER, s'exclamèrent de concert ses vis-à-vis.  
- Où sinon je te jure que je t'achève, renchérit le Soldat Parfait, parfaitement hors de lui face à l'inconscience de son petit ami.  
- Oui môman, plaisanta le blondinet avant de foncer se mettre sous sa couette et éviter ainsi les foudres du pilote 01.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'un point à obtenir : attendre l'ordre de mission.

- Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Duo, s'efforçant d'ouvrir le pot de glace.

BipBipBip... Vous avez un message

- Oh je vois... mais pour ma glace ?  
- Laisse la fondre ! Je t'en rachèterais un autre pot plus tard, lui promis Quatre, retenant à grand peine un fou rire.  
- Bon on y va alors... ben oukcekisont ?  
- BOUGE-TOI DUO !!! hurla un concert de voix après le natté.  
- C'est bon on est pas aux pièces !

Après que Duo ait intégré son gundam, les 4 armures mobiles s'envolèrent an direction du champ de bataille, le même que celui au début de tous leur problèmes.

- 04 à tout le monde. A partir de maintenant on mets le piège en place.  
02 et 05 vous continuez jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. 02 en mode furtif. 03 tu contournes la cible par l'Est...  
- 03 ?!?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ??? TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE A L'HOSTO ENCORE POUR UNE SEMAINE !!!  
- Heero la ferme ! Il est hors de question que je laisse Wufei tout seul !  
- Tu es sûr que tu pourras piloter, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Quatre à travers l'intercom, furieux d'avoir été coupé aussi brusquement pendant ses directives.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverai.  
- Et donc, je resterai en retrait pour protéger vos arrières. 02 quand tu seras en place, dépose le cadeau et positionne-toi comme convenu.  
Des questions ? ... cruciales pour la mission, rajouta-t-il en sentant venir une remarque stupide du pilote 02. N'oubliez pas d'enclencher vos boucliers spéciaux.  
- Hum... et si ça merde ?  
- 02 ou l'optimisme qui tue, ânonna la voix légèrement stressée du chinois.  
- On avisera le moment voulu, rassura le blondinet, ne s'attendant pas à "ce" genre de remarque stupide de la part du pilote de Deathscythe.

L'heure du rendez-vous avait sonné quand une ombre apparut dans un nuage de poussière, faisant face au Shenlong.  
Quatre, derrière ses écrans de contrôle, comptait les secondes qui s'égrenaient beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.  
Quand le moment arriva de mettre en route le piège, sa voix fusa comme une déflagration dans les oreilles du pilote 02, à tel point que Duo manqua de se tromper de commande sous la surprise[4] mais se rattrapa juste à temps.

Wufei faisait face au Veritas, tremblant d'appréhension quant à ce qui allait suivre. Cette inlassable chanson résonnait dans sa cabine, mais cette fois il avait décidé de porter son attention uniquement sur sa cible, laquelle cible préparait déjà son attaque... quand soudain une déflagration retentit. Le Veritas se figea, toutes lumières éteintes et la boule d'énergie qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer se dissipa.  
«Ça a marché... je le crois pas ! [5]»

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? rugit une voix féminine à travers l'intercom.  
- On t'a vaincu, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait posée et exaspérante.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ????? hurla-t-elle de plus belle.  
- Je viens de te le dire, donc inutile de hausser le ton parce que vu ta position, tu devrais plutôt t'écraser !  
- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je courbe le dos devant toi Chang. Plutôt crever !  
- Techniquement c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver si on ne rétablit pas vite le système d'alimentation de ton appareil. Au fait, on se connaît ?  
- Tss..., fut la seule réponse intelligible qu'il pu obtenir de son adversaire.  
- Non, me dis pas que tu nous fais du boudin[6] ?  
- ......

Wufei était littéralement désespéré. Si cette fille avait le même caractère que Meiran, ça pouvait durer encore longtemps. Il décida donc de répondre à sa question, plus par nécessité que par envie.

- On a fait exploser une mini bombe électro-magnétique[7] juste à quelques mètres de ton appareil ce qui a provoqué cette panne généralisée.  
- Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas été affectés par les effets de la bombe ?  
- Nous avons conçu des boucliers nous permettant de nous y soustraire.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? s'enquit-elle, bien que se doutant de la réponse.  
- Déjà te faire passer un petit interrogatoire, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance.  
- C'est bizarre mais je le sens pas là... Et puis, on se connaît déjà.  
- J'en doute.  
- Et moi je t'assure que si !  
- Alors rafraîchit-moi la mémoire.  
- C'est simple je suis...  
  
TBC  
- Le 22/04/04 -

Calliope : Tiens c'est bizarre.  
Wufei : Quoi donc ?  
Calliope : Ben la date... c'est pas possible elle doit être fausse !   
G-boys : --°. Nan la date est juste. C'est ta motivation qui est fausse !  
Calliope : Même pas vrai d'aboreuh. C'est les exams qui m'ont empêché de le taper et puis le début du boulot, et puis les inscriptions et pi je suis aussi je suis partie en vacances et pi se tourne vers Lachesis... mais dit leur toi!!!!  
Lachesis : Je confirme.  
Calliope : Quelle véhémence dans ta plaidoirie, je te remercie.  
Lachesis : De rien.  
G-boys : Près de trois mois pour taper ce chapitre... Elle est irrécupérable maintenant qu'elle a dépassé cette barre.  
Calliope : Les lecteurs qui restent... YUhuh !!!! Review ?

* * *

[1] Non ce n'est pas Relena ! C'est beaucoup plus efficace !

[2] On reviens une semaine en arrière, à la fin du chapitre 12.  
[3] Je savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs façon d'être un appât... ?? C'est pas celui qui a perdu à la courte-paille ?  
[4] Et appuya sur le bouton d'autodestruction.

[5] Ben heureusement qu'il a une confiance aveugle en Quatre... --!  
[6] Et c'est le pilote qui fait quoi ? Qui fait du boudin... qui fait du boudin... qui fait du boudin... et c'est qui, qui fait quoi ? Qui fait du boudin... qui fait du boudin... Bon d'accord j'arrête de chanter... On va juste ajouter, que Wufei et le tact ça fait beaucoup !

[7] Bombe de mon invention... Je suppose que leurs gundams sont bourrés de circuits électroniques donc que c'est scientifiquement possible.

PRECEDENT - SUIVANT


	14. Lever de rideau

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 14/15.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : Yaoi, explications.  
**Couples** : 3+5, 1+4+1.  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi... bla bla bla... le truc habituel.  
**Note** : Bref je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour avoir laissé passer un an entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là, mais bon peut-être est-ce tout simplement du à un désintéressement du fandom, et aussi parce que ce chapitre est un chapitre d'explication (faut bien) et que j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête (alors que l'épilogue je l'ai écrit y a trois mois quand même).  
Bref je vais essayer de bien faire ce chapitre (si je me souviens de ce que je voulais mettre dedans) et enfin clore ce fic.  
Enjoy (pour ceux qui restent).

**Chapitre 14 : Lever de rideau.**

- Qui suis-je ? murmura-t-elle. C'est une bonne question.  
- C'est pour ça que je te la pose... et que j'aimerais une réponse avant d'être fossilisé.  
- Je..., commença-t-elle.  
- Ca c'est un début, s'impatienta Wufei, la suite?  
- Je m'appelle Meishan... Meishan Long1, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tu m'as bien fait remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment en position de plaisanter.  
- Tu prétends donc être de la famille de Meiran ?  
- Oui, sa soeur jumelle.  
- Mensonge. Meiran était fille unique et elle n'avait aucune cousine non plus.  
- Tu veux bien m'écouter avant de me monter sur le bûcher et d'allumer l'essence ? s'époumona-t-elle, réussissant tant bien que mal à obtenir le calme chez son adversaire.  
- Vas-y mais soit concise, capitula-t-il.

Meishan soupira de lassitude à l'idée de raconter ce long épisode de sa vie mais s'exécuta tout de même.

- Comme tu le sais, Meiran était l'héritière du clan Long et à perdu sa - notre - mère à la naissance. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'elle mit au monde deux filles, deux jumelles. Comme tu le sais, ajouta-t-elle devant son air dubitatif, Meiran était promise à t'épouser depuis sa naissance en tant qu'héritière de notre clan. A ton avis que ce serait-il passé si, au lieu de cacher mon existence, le patriarche avait laissé deux héritières potentielles sur le devant de la scène ? Qui aurait hérité, qui t'aurait épousé ? Autant de questions que le patriarche a préféré éviter. C'est pourquoi il a choisi un bébé au hasard et l'a fait passé pour celui d'une des servantes.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu as rejoint OZ ? Pour faire payer le choix du patriarche du clan ?  
- Non c'était pour te faire payer le fait d'avoir tué ma soeur ! s'écria-t-elle.

Devant son air légèrement interloqué, elle poursuivit son explication.

- J'aimais ma soeur, profondément, je la respectais et l'admirais. Même si ça peut te sembler bizarre, personne n'a jamais cherché à me cacher la vérité sur ma naissance et c'est cette honnêteté qui a fait que je n'ai jamais interféré avec la décision du patriarche. Au bout d'un certain temps, je suis devenue sa suivante et confidente, même si je devais me déguiser pour que personne ne découvre ma vraie identité. Comment peux-tu dire que je voulais me venger du patriarche du clan alors qu'il lui a dit que j'étais sa soeur ? Elle savait qui j'étais, elle me confiait tout et je la protégeais dans l'ombre.  
- Si elle te disait tout, alors tu dois savoir que...  
- JE N'AI PAS FINI ! s'écria-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Un jour pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se marier, avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle t'aimait. Elle était si heureuse de cette union, et j'étais heureuse pour elle. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je la voyais triste. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'une balade ou d'une réunion avec toi, elle était triste voire déprimée. Et ça me rendait malheureuse parce qu'elle essayait de me le cacher. Et puis elle est morte, pour toi, à cause de toi. et je t'en ai voulu à mort. Et c'est ce qui nous mène à la situation présente.  
- Et est-ce que ça ta soulagé de te venger sur mes amis ?  
- Pas vraiment, je voulais que tu saches ce que ça fait de voir les êtres auxquels on tient dépérir. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, je me rends compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Je vois à présent ce qu'elle aimait en toi et ce qui a fait qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre et devenir ce que tu es maintenant. Tu es quelqu'un de droit Wufei, ne change pas.  
- Merci, mais ça ne me dit pas d'où vient ce Gundam ? continua le pilote, toujours méfiant.  
- C'était une création du clan. Tu ne l'as jamais su parce qu'elle m'était destinée depuis le départ. Quant à son fonctionnement je ne vous l'expliquerais pas parce que c'est inutile, le plan de Winner ayant magnifiquement bien marché, comme je m'y attendais.  
- Comment ça ? tilta le chinois.  
- Je ne suis pas stupide Wufei. Et j'ai d'excellentes sources, sourit la chinoise.  
- Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant ?  
- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne suis pas venue en personne et que ce que tu vois en face de toi n'est juste qu'un androïde fait à mon image et dirigé à distance, même si ma voix est réelle. Tu peux me traiter de lâche Wufei, pour moi c'est juste l'instinct de conservation. Je dois te laisser d'ailleurs, j'ai un vol à prendre.  
- Attends, l'arrêta Wufei.  
- Quoi ? Vous ne devriez pas rester là encore trop longtemps, le système d'autodestruction est enclenché. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.  
- Je voulais juste te dire que je te croyais, fit en s'éloignant de la zone de combat après avoir prévenu les autres de ce qui allait se passer.  
- Ca m'est complètement égal. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour justifier ce que j'étais, mais pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait tout ça. Et aussi pour te dire que je ne m'étais jamais alliée à OZ. Bye, ajouta-t-elle avant que l'armure mobile ne soit désintégrée dans l'explosion.

©©©©©©©©©©

Quand les autres pilotes arrivèrent auprès de Wufei quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait quasiment plus rien du paysage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Quatre.  
- Rien, je viens d'être libéré d'un fantôme du passé, fit-il en s'envolant, laissant les quatre pilotes restant sans explications.

Les autres Gundam s'envolèrent à sa suite, Trowa en premier, plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait pour son petit ami, laissant derrière eux un paysage ayant peu souffert de leur combat.

OWARI  
-Les 04 mars, 11 mai et 08 août 2005-

Calliope : Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. fait la danse de la victoire  
Duo : Au bout d'un an tout de même, on ne l'attendait plus !  
Lachesis : Enfin un épine au pied en moins. Regarde la pauvre Calliope devenir complètement débile  
Duo : Mais c'est fini-fini? Ou alors il reste encore quelque chose après à écrire.  
Calliope complètement enragée : Nan c'est fini, il me reste plus qu'à taper l'épilogue que j'ai écrit y a trois mois et j'aurais vaincu ce fic !  
Quatre : Tu est sûre qu'elle va bien.  
Lachesis : Mais oui, t'inquiète, ça fait juste trois ans (à quelque chose près) qu'elle est sur cette histoire. Allez reviewez, ça lui fera plaisir pour la fin.

* * *

1 Pour le nom je suis pas trop sûre, mais bon c'était ce qui était ressorti quand j'avais posé la question sur une ML.

PRECEDENT - SUIVANT


	15. Epilogue

**Titre** : Pas sans toi 15/15.  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Gundam Wing.  
**Genre** : Yaoi, épilogue, angst ?  
**Couples** : 3+5, 1+4+1.  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi... bla bla bla... le truc habituel.  
J'ai eu l'idée de ce dénouement alors que la chanson de Lara Fabian La Lettre me trottait dans la tête. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas ce qui était prévu à l'origine (idée qui avait été avortée par la suite) et il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Devons-nous cette chance aux Sodas de Pimousse ?  
Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre de Pas sans toi qui sera peut-être mon dernier fic Gundam.

**Epilogue.**

Au final ils avaient réussi. Une paix durable avait été instaurée entre la Terre et les Colonies, les g-boys soupçonnant Meishan de les avoir aidés dans l'ombre.  
Après quelques mois de battement, chacun était parti de son coté, Heero sur L1 où il s'était scolarisé, promettant à Quatre de le rejoindre sur L4 une fois son diplôme en poche, Quatre qui avait reprit la suite de son père. Duo était retourné sur L2 où il bossait comme mécano en aidant en même temps les jeunes de la rue.  
Trowa, quant à lui, n'avait encore rien décidé, mais il envisageait de plus en plus de demander à Wufei de venir emménager avec lui sur L3.  
A vrai dire, depuis le mea culpa de la chinoise, il trouvait le comportement de son petit ami étrange : Wufei était retranché sur lui-même, ne se mêlait plus que très peu aux discussions avec les autres et ne sortait plus que rarement, voire jamais. Trowa avait d'ailleurs grand peine à lui faire accepter sa présence la nuit, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de dormir dans une chambre à part.

©©©

Trowa se leva et hésita à aller voir Wufei.  
Depuis quand la magie les avait-elle quittés ?  
Depuis quand avait-il peur de lui faire face ?  
Depuis quand avait-il peur de le perdre ?  
Autant de questions sans réponse qui pour autant ne le quittaient pas.  
Trowa prit une grande inspiration et son courage à deux mains et pénétra ce que Duo aurait appelé "l'antre du dragon" ou "la grotte de l'ermite" s'il avait été encore là.  
La pièce était sombre et sentait le renfermé. Une atmosphère pesante flottait dans l'air, comme un amalgame de sentiments de colère, de peine et de honte qui provoqua un haut-le-cœur chez l'ex pilote 03. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'aucun son ne venait troubler le silence ambiant, pas même celui d'une respiration.  
Pris de panique, Trowa éclaira la pièce à l'aide du plafonnier pour découvrir que celle-ci était vide, et sûrement depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Un mot sur la psyché attira son attention. Trowa le saisit entre ses doigts avec appréhension mais se résolut à l'ouvrir.

_Trowa,_

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Avant de prendre ce crayon pour coucher cette piteuse lettre, j'avais tellement de choses à te dire que je ne savais par où commencer. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que tout ce que j'aurais pu écrire aurais été inutile car je suis impardonnable.  
Mais la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de te donner une explication quant au pourquoi de mon absence.  
Je suis un lâche Trowa. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de t'affronter. Peur de voir ton regard si je t'avais parlé de vive voix. Peur du mal que j'aurais pu te faire, mais que finalement je t'ai fait. Je me rends compte à quel point je me suis fourvoyé, Trowa. A quel point cette lettre est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire.  
Je suis un monstre Trowa.  
Depuis le jour où le Veritas est arrivé. Depuis ce jour-là tu n'as cessé de me tendre une main pour m'aider à ne pas m'enfoncer dans mon passé. Mais moi tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est de te couper le bras pour être sûr de couler à pic.  
Depuis ce jour-là, depuis le jour où je suis parti sur L5 à la recherche d'un fantôme, d'une chimère.  
Depuis le moment où tu as tout fait pour que je me raccroche à toi, pour que je me raccroche à la réalité, je n'ai cessé de fuir.  
J'ai fui, comme tout bon lâche qui se respecte.  
J'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de te faire du mal. D'ailleurs je voyais bien que je t'en faisais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que j'essayais de t'éloigner de moi, de m'éloigner de toi.  
Je ne sais plus.  
Mais il y a une seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais de tout mon cœur. Et parce que je t'aimais, je voulais te protéger. De quo me diras-tu ? De moi. Du monstre que j'étais, que je suis et que je ne cesserais d'être. Je voulais te protéger de la souffrance, je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une deuxième Meiran. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça.  
Plus de sacrifice.  
Plus perdre un être cher à cause de ma lâcheté, jamais. Et cette crainte tu as failli la faire devenir réalité quand tu es venu lors de notre dernier combat contre le Veritas. Tu es venu malgré ton état de santé précaire.  
J'aurais pu te perdre bon sang !  
Je suis égoïste. Je sais bien que tu voulais me protéger. Mais moi aussi. C'est pour ça.  
Pardonne-moi. Mais je dois le faire. Il faut que je le fasse. Je me suis rendu compte que le problème venait seulement de moi, que je les attirais. Attirais quoi ? Attirais les gens qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de vouloir me protéger.  
Alors j'ai pris cette résolution, la résolution de t'épargner.  
Et pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de partir. Partir loin. Dans un endroit où tu ne pourras pas venir me chercher. Dans un endroit où je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal.  
Je t'aime Trowa. Et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes.  
Alors il faut que tu comprennes. Tu dois comprendre que si je le fais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux, mais avant tout pour le tien.  
Tu dois me comprendre. Alors je t'en conjure, ne me cherche pas. N'essaye pas de me trouver, ni de me rejoindre.  
Je t'aime Trowa. Toi aussi.  
Alors si tu dois faire une dernière chose pour moi, par amour pour moi, alors ne me cherche pas et vis. Ne préviens pas les autres non plus, je ne voudrais pas les mettre en danger. Et je ne voudrais pas de faire de mal, mais ça je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez.  
Je t'aime mais je te quitte.  
Adieu.  
  
Trowa caressa le papier. Des gouttes d'eau venaient troubler l'encre. Wufei avait du pleurer en écrivant cette lettre. Ou alors était-ce les siennes ? Les deux peut-être.  
Il était parti. Et avant de partir il avait ouvert son coeur, lui avait ouvert son cœur dans cette lettre. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait.  
Trowa ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou content pour ça.  
Il était parti malgré tout.

OWARI  
-Le 18 mai 2005-

Calliope : Ouaaah. J'ai mis à peu près une demi heure pour l'écrire celui-là. Me suis gavée.  
Wufei : Mais t'es atroce ! T'as remplacé trois mariages par ça ? Par de l'angst et une rupture ? Et moi qui me dénigre ?  
Calliope : Méeeeuuuh… J'étais inspirée… et me suis gavée hyper fière.  
Wufei : Méeuh…  
Duo : Lâche l'affaire. Ca fait deux ans et demi qu'elle a commencé ce fic. Serait temps qu'elle le finisse. Reviews ?

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le temps, même s'ils ne se manifestent pas par des reviews. Merci.


End file.
